How to Survive
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Abad 23, dunia diserang oleh makhluk aneh bernama Niger, menyebabkan seluruh manusia harus bertahan hidup termasuk keenam lelaki yang akan mengalami pengalaman terhebat dalam hidup mereka ... [Au!Fantasy, GoM]
1. Chapter 1: Future

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 1: Future**

_Abad 23_

Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa keadaan dunia pada saat ini, hilangkan pikiran bahwa sekarang dunia telah dipenuhi teknologi yang canggih, gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, dan keadaan yang damai. Jadi, seperti apa dunia sekarang?

Kacau, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan saat ini. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Begini ceritanya…

3 tahun yang lalu, keadaan masih seperti abad ke 21. Namun, semuanya berubah saat New York diserang oleh makhluk misterius yang ganas. Makhluk itu berbentuk seperti serangga, persis seperti di film-film yang menceritakan tentang makhluk antah berantah yang tiba-tiba menyerang kota. Warnanya hitam keabuan, dan 2 kali lebih besar dari manusia. Makhluk itu disebut _Niger_ yang dalam Bahasa Latin berarti hitam.

Serangan _Niger_ di New York hanya awal dari serangan-serangan lain. Saat ini, semua negara memberlakukan program wajib militer. Seluruh laki-laki berusia 15 tahun harus mengikuti wamil ini.

Sekarang, setiap kota memiliki barrier untuk menahan serangan _Niger_. Ada terowongan bawah tanah sebagai jalur keluar masuk antar kota. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya negara negara Asia tidak mendapat serangan lagi.

_Tokyo, 2225_

"Aomine-kun, kalau kau tidak bangun kita semua akan dihukum nanti."

Aomine Daiki, seorang lelaki dengan rambut biru tua itu terbangun. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Ternyata teman berwajah datarnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang membangunkannya.

Dengan malas Aomine pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu, teman sekamarnya menunggu dengan setia sambil mengobrol.

"5 menit lagi kita akan terlambat," Ujar pemuda berambut merah, Akashi Seijuro. "Akan kubunuh dia jika kita terlambat."

"Bagaimana kalau kita duluan saja?" Usul pemuda berkacamata yang sedang mengetukan jarinya ke meja.

"Tidak boleh Midorima-kun. Tidak setia kawan namanya," Kata Kuroko.

Sesaat kemudian Aomine sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan kelima temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ssu!" Seru pemuda berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta. Mereka berenam berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Tokyo, merupakan salah satu Negara dengan prajurit terbaik saat ini. Semua yang lulus dari program wamil – yang hampir sama dengan sekolah – ini mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi.

Namun saat ini banyak beredar kabar bahwa wamil Tokyo mempunyai murid berbakat yang jarang sekali ditemukan. Jumlahnya ada 6 orang, dan mereka berbakat dibidangnya masing-masing. Mereka adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko Tetsuya, selain hebat dalam menembak, ia juga dapat membuat orang lain tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Akashi Seijuro, selain hebat dalam menggunakan pistol semi otomatis, ia memiliki penglihatan yang dapat melihat jarak yang jauh. Kise Ryouta, selain terampil dalam menggunakan _long sword _dan revolver, ia juga cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu.

Midorima Shintarou, selain mempunyai julukan _sniper_, ia tidak pernah salah dalam perhitungan. Murasakibara Atsushi ia mempunyai strategi pertahanan yang kuat. Aomine Daiki, kemampuannya bertarung one-on-one sangat mengesankan. Keenam murid wamil ini juga mempunyai bakat dalam bertarung.

Saat ini mereka sudah menjalani wamil selama 2 tahun. Hampir semua orang berharap kalau mereka berenam dapat memecahkan rahasia dibalik serangan _Niger_ ini.

"Tepat waktu. Beruntung sekali kalian," Ujar wanita berambut coklat pendek, Aida Riko. Ia memandang keenam muridnya. "Kalau saja kalian satu detik lebih lambat, hukuman menanti kalian."

Akashi mendelik pada Aomine, yang membuat mereka nyaris terlambat. Sedangkan Aomine hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Maafkan kami," Kuroko menunduk meminta maaf. Riko menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk," Katanya.

Aida Riko adalah satu-satunya wanita di sekolah wamil ini. Selain Satsuki Momoi yang sudah ditugaskan entah kemana. Jika seluruh lelaki wajib mengikuti wamil, perempuan tidak diwajibkan. Namun mereka diperbolehkan jika ingin mengikuti wamil.

Pelajaran selesai pukul 2 siang. Semua murid pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Tidak terkecuali keenam murid berbakat ini.

"Apa pelajaran sehabis ini?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan snack.

"Teori mengenai Niger dan asal-usulnya ssu," Jawab Kise.

"Aku berharap pelajaran mengenai Niger itu ditiadakan," Ujar Aomine.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara senior mereka, Kasamatsu Yukio, berteriak melalui speaker, "Semuanya cepat ambil senjata kalian, sejumlah _Niger_ telah menyerang!"

"Apa?"

* * *

My first fanfic^^... Jadi maaf kalau ada yang masih kurang

Special thanks to Roux Marlet yan sudah repot-repot memberi saran, Thank you!

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini, Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, keenam lelaki itu mengambil senjata mereka. Saat mereka pergi menemui Kasamatsu yang berada di halaman tempat wamil itu dilaksanakan, mereka dapat melihat banyaknya _Niger_ yang berusaha menembus barrier mereka.

Tempat wamil ini berada di Tokyo, dan jika _Niger_ sudah menyerang hingga sampai ke tempat ini, artinya Tokyo sudah diserang. Untunglah tempat wamil ini memiliki barrier lagi, yang sudah hampir rusak. Barriernya sendiri merupakan sebuah lapisan transparan seperti kaca, yang mengandung suatu zat yang tidak disukai _Niger_.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kalian bantulah murid yang lain, sepertinya barrier disisi kanan sudah rusak," Kata Kasamatsu. Aomine, Kise, dan Akashi segera pergi, sementara sisanya membantu Kasamatsu kalau-kalau barrier dihadapan mereka ini rusak.

.

.

Kise menggenggam _long sword_ nya erat-erat. Ia mendengar teriakan seseorang dari gedung utara. Karena ia berada dekat dengan gedung itu, ia segera masuk kedalam.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kasamatsu. Barrier sisi kanan sudah rusak. Kini para _Niger_ sudah berkeliaran disekitar gedung utara dan barat. Saat ia hendak naik keatas, 3 _Niger_ menghadangnya di tangga.

"3 lawan 1? Sunguh tidak adil," Ujarnya sambil mengayunkan _long sword_, meskipun ia tahu kalau lawannya tidak akan membalas ucapannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, ia berhasil mengalahkan _Niger_ itu. Ketika didengarnya teriakan yang sama, Kise segera berlari menuju lantai 2.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Disana ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat, yang dikenalinya sebagai Ryo Sakurai dan seekor _Niger_ didepannya. Dengan cekatan, Kise menusuk _Niger_ itu dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kise. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Meskipun demikian Kise bisa melihat luka di tangan Sakurai.

"Kemana yang lain ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Mereka..Beberapa dari mereka kabur, dan beberapa dari mereka sudah meninggal," Jawab Sakurai. Kise mengedarkan pandangannya, banyak darah dilantai perpustakaan, dan juga darah biru yang merupakan darah _Niger_. Sudah pasti ada pertarungan yang sengit terjadi di perpustakaan ini. _Niger_ memang makhluk mengerikan, mereka mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat beracun.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju bagian pengobatan. Kudengar para tim medis berada di ruang bawah tanah agar aman. Kau bisa berjalan kan?"

.

.

Sial

Setelah berpencar tadi, Aomine sudah menemui lebih dari 10 _Niger_. Semua berhasil ia lumpuhkan. _Sekarang aku harus kemana?_ Pikirnya. Pertanyaannya terjawab setelah ia melihat senior nya, Shoichi Imayoshi, terluka. Seniornya itu terduduk disebuah pohon.

Aomine segera menghampiri Imayoshi. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aomine. "_Niger_ menyerang, dan aku terluka karena serangan, seperti yang kaulihat."

Meskipun hampir tidak pernah mendengarkan saat pelajaran teori _Niger_, Aomine ingat bahwa luka karena serangan _Niger _berbahaya karena _Niger_ mempunyai cairan beracun. Luka itu bisa diobati dengan suatu ramuan yang disebut _Medica._

"Ayo pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Ada yang bisa mengobati lukamu disana," Ujar Aomine. Tapi Imayoshi menggeleng. "Aku bisa kesana sendiri. Lagipula ada hal yang harus kau urus terlebih dahulu."

"Hah, apa?"

.

.

"Ada 2 _Niger_ menghalangi pintu depan, itu artinya aku harus masuk lewat pintu belakang," Ujar Akashi berlari dari semak-semak menuju pintu belakang gedung selatan. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu di gedung selatan, dan selama ini firasatnya tidak pernah salah.

Akashi mendobrak pintu belakang yang terkunci itu. Gedung itu kelihatan sepi. Akashi segera menuju ruang bawah tanah. Menurut firasatnya, ia harus menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya saat melihat banyak murid yang tergeletak di lantai. Akashi memperhatikan salah satu murid yang tergeletak itu. Ada luka di pundaknya. Saat Akashi memeriksa, murid itu sudah meninggal, begitu juga dengan murid yang lainnya.

_Terlambat diobati sepertinya. Tapi dimana Niger yang menyerang mereka?_ Pikir Akashi. Ia kembali berjalan.

Saat hampir sampai, ia melihat banyak _Niger_ berdiri dihadapannya. "Saatnya beraksi!" Ujarnya sambil meraih sebuah pistol semi otomatis dari sakunya.

Para _Niger_ itu tidak tinggal diam, tentu saja. Mereka mulai menyerang Akashi. Dengan cepat Akashi menghindar, namun salah satu _Niger_ menyerang Akashi dari belakang, membuatnya mendapat luka di punggung.

"5 menit, aku harus meminum ramuan sebelum 5 menit. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati."

Akashi menembak _Niger_ yang melukainya tadi, lalu ia bersandar pada dinding. Ia menembak 4 _Niger_ didepannya. Tidak tepat di organ vitalnya, namun dapat membuat perhatian _Niger_ itu teralih sebentar.

Akashi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil sebuah botol dari sakunya. Ia segera meminum ramuan di dalam botol itu. "Aku selamat," Gumamnya. Ia memang selalu membawa sebotol ramuan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah meminum ramuan tadi, Akashi melihat kalau lawannya sudah akan mulai menyerang. Ia menembak lagi, membuat 3 _Niger_ mati. Hanya tinggal satu lagi.

"Tidak mungkin," Ujar Akashi saat mengetahui bahwa pelurunya habis. Ia terpojok, sementara _Niger_ terakhir berdiri dihadapannya. Pukulan atau tendangan tidak mempan pada makhluk ini, jika pukulannya kencang, hanya akan mengakibatkan pergerakan mereka berhenti sebentar. Mereka hanya bisa mati apabila ditembak atau ditusuk.

Akashi sudah berusaha semampu yang dia bisa untuk melawan mahkluk itu. Luka dipunggungnya membuat ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Sudah tidak beracun memang, namun tetap terasa perih.

_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak kesini_, Pikirnya. Ia terpojok. Meskipun bisa menghentikan pergerakan _Niger_ itu, Akashi tidak dapat lari karena makhluk itu menghalangi jalannya.

Dor

Akashi melihat _Niger_ itu roboh. Saat Akashi menoleh, ia melihat Kuroko memegang sebuah revolver silver.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Tetsuya..Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau bersama Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Barrier nya hancur, dan Kasamatsu-senpai terluka. Kami membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah gedung timur. Ada tim paramedis disana."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan gedung selatan."

"Para senior memberitahuku dan yang lain untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah gedung selatan melalui lorong bawah tanah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tertinggal, dan mereka mengunci pintu lorongnya. Karena itu aku lewat sini," Jawab Kuroko datar. Akashi menatapnya, _Tertinggal?_ Pikir Akashi. "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

"Akashi-kun, kau terluka," Ujar Kuroko saat mereka sedang berjalan.

"Oh ini? Tidak apa-apa kok," Kata Akashi.

"Midorima-kun bisa mengobatimu, ia lumayan bisa mengobati."

"Terima kasih."

Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya sampai keruang bawah tanah gedung selatan. Disana ia melihat Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Kise.

"Ada sedikit masalah," Jawab Akashi. "Lagipula, kenapa kita disini?"

"Karena ada yang harus kubicarakan," Jawab sebuah suara. Mereka menoleh. Ternyata kepala wamil mereka, Katsunori Harasawa.

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Wamil ini dan Tokyo tidak akan bertahan. Tadi ada informasi kalau _Niger_ yang menyerang berjumlah lebih dari 1000. Kita tidak akan menang. Jadi saya ingin kalian lari dari sini."

"Lari? Kenapa kita tidak melawan saja?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kita kalah jumlah."

"Lalu kenapa hanya kita yang melarikan diri?" Tanya Midorima.

"Karena yang lain akan berusaha menahan para _Niger_ tersebut. Semua orang percaya kalau kalian dapat memecahkan rahasia mengenai _Niger_ ini. Tidak ada gunanya kalau kalian meninggal disini."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kita harus mengikuti kata Katsunori-sensei ," Ujar Kuroko, membuat yang lain menoleh kepadanya.

"Anggap saja kita sudah diberi tugas penting," Lanjutnya.

"Ya, kalian memang diberi tugas penting. Kita tidak akan bertahan melawan makhluk aneh itu terus menerus."

"Baiklah, baiklah kita kabur ssu."

"Bukan kabur, tapi melarikan diri. Ada lorong rahasia yang berhubungan langsung dengan terowongan bawah tanah kota ini. Kalian hanya harus berlari sejauh mungkin, sisanya bergantung pada kalian. Dan ini," Katsunori menyerahkan sebuah file.

"Ini merupakan data mengenai _Niger_ sejauh yang diketahui. Data ini hasil penelitian para peneliti terkemuka. Siapa tahu bisa membantu. Sekarang cepat pergi."

Meskipun mereka harus cepat, namun mereka meluangkan beberapa menit untuk bersiap-siap. Midorima mengobati Akashi, sementara yang lain mengambil ransel –yang berada diruangan itu- dan mengisinya dengan barang seperti obat, peta, dan senjata.

"Baiklah, saatnya berangkat."

Mereka berenam sudah membuka pintu lorong ketika pintu ruang bawah tanah itu digedor.

"Sensei! Para _Niger_ sudah hampir masuk kesini!" Seru seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Ayo cepat, kalian pergi!" Katsunori mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh mereka pergi.

Keenam lelaki itu menurut, mereka menutup pintu lorong dan berlari.

"Menurutmu para _Niger_ itu akan mengejar kita?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil berlari.

"Kupikir sensei dan yang lainnya akan berusaha menghalangi _Niger_ itu. Lain soal kalau mereka sudah kalah. Bisa saja _Niger _itu mendobrak pintu lorong dan mengejar kita," Jawab Akashi.

Terowongan bawah tanah itu hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu yang hampir padam. Jalannya pun bercabang, sehingga mereka harus menggunakan senter untuk menerangi jalan.

"Yah, jalannya bercabang. Mana yang kita pilih ssu?" Tanya Kise saat mereka menemui jalan bercabang yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada tulisan di tanda panah ini, tapi sudah hampir terhapus," Ujar Midorima. "Kyo… Mungkin Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Baiklah kita ambil jalan itu saja."

Mereka kembali berjalan.

.

.

"Jauh sekali jalannya," Keluh Aomine. "Mungkin sudah berjam-jam kita berjalan."

"Kita istirahat sebentar, Akashi-kun," Ujar Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama."

Mereka duduk dipinggir terowongan bawah tanah itu, beristirahat. Sementara Kuroko tampak mengambil file dari dalam tasnya.

"File dari sensei?" Tanya Midorima. Kuroko mengangguk. "Ada baiknya kita mulai melihat apa isinya."

Kuroko membuka halaman pertama,

_Bab pertama, Kedatangan Niger_

_Tahun 2222, New York. Keadaan damai, dan rutinitas berjalan seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba dari arah barat muncul sekumpulan makhluk berwarna hitam keabuan. Mahkluk itu mengeluarkan cairan beracun, yang dapat mengakibatkan kematian apabila tidak dinetralisir selama 5 menit setelah terkena cairan tersebut. Belakangan ditemukan obat untuk menetralisir racun makhluk itu, dan diberi nama Medica. Sementara makhluk itu sendiri diberi nama Niger yang berarti hitam._

Kuroko membolak-balik file tersebut. "Midorima-kun, ada yang aneh mengenai makhluk ini," Ujarnya. Midorima menatap Kuroko. "Apanya?"

"Ini," Kuroko menunjuk salah satu bab dalam file tersebut. _Bab kedelapan, dugaan-dugaan_. "Disini dikatakan kalau dari tahun 2210 hingga tahun 2221 diadakan penelitian mengenai sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Tahun 2215 dikatakan kalau selain meneliti, mereka juga menemukan sesuatu. Dan pertengahan tahun 2221 dikatakan bahwa penelitian mereka gagal total. Semua peneliti yang terlibat dalam proyek itu menghilang, beserta penemuan mereka. Tahun 2222 sekumpulan makhluk aneh menyerang kota. Tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Jangan-jangan maksudmu.."

"Ya, Midorima-kun. Mungkin _Niger_ ini merupakan hasil penemuan peneliti yang menghilang itu," Ujar Kuroko. "Tapi tetap saja itu hanya dugaan," Lanjutnya.

"Menurutku itu mungkin saja," Kata Midorima.

"Kalian dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Yang lain menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Dan mereka mendengar, suara lengkingan aneh.

"Itu suara _Niger_!" Seru Aomine. "Apa mereka sudah mengejar kita?"

Akashi menatap jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, "Para _Niger_ itu sudah mengejar kita, ayo cepat kita lari!"

Keenam lelaki itu segera berdiri dan berlari. Mereka berlari hingga menemukan jalan bercabang.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Murasakibara ketika para _Niger_ mulai mendekati mereka.

"Kita lurus saja," Akashi berlari tanpa melihat lagi kemana mereka tujuan mereka. Yang penting, mereka harus selamat dari para makhluk itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita melawan mereka," Usul Kuroko.

"Yang benar saja Kurokocchi. Kita tidak akan menang," Tolak Kise.

"Mungkin kita tidak dapat mematikan makhluk itu, tapi kita dapat memperlambatnya," Ujar Akashi sambil mengambil pistol semi otomatis miliknya, lalu menembakkannya.

"Ide bagus," Midorima mengambil pistolnya, diikuti yang lain. Mereka berenam mulai menembaki para _Niger _itu. Tidak sampai mati memang, tapi dapat memperlambat laju para _Niger_. Aksi kejar-kejaran terus berlangsung.

"Aku dapat melihat pintu terowongan ini ssu," Ujar Kise. Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan pintu tersebut.

"Keras sekali, tidak dapat digerakkan," Midorima dan Aomine berusaha menggeser pintu terowongan itu. Namun pintu itu sangat sulit digeser.

"Cepatlah Midorimacchi, Aominecchi! Para _Niger_ sudah mulai menyerang!" Seru Kise. Para _Niger_ memang sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Dan sebisa mungkin Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Kise menahan mereka. Sementara Midorima dan Aomine berusaha membuka pintu geser tersebut.

"Murasakibara, bantu kami," Pinta Midorima. Murasakibara segera membantu Midorima dan Aomine. Dan untunglah, pintu itu berhasil digeser.

Mereka segera keluar dari terowongan itu dan menutup kembali pintu geser tersebut sebelum ada _Niger_ yang sempat keluar.

"Akhirnya kita keluar juga. Tapi dimana kita?" Tanya Akashi. "Ini tidak tampak seperti Kyoto."

"Ayo kita cari tahu."

Mereka berenam berjalan menuju pusat kota kecil tersebut. Letak pintu terowongan bawah tanah tadi memang terletak dipinggir kota.

Karena sudah sangat lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon dipinggir kota. Pohon merupakan hal yang langka pada jaman ini.

"Ada seorang lelaki mendekat ssu. Apa kita mau bertanya kita ada dimana?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut merah.

Lelaki itu mendekati mereka berenam. "Kalian, bukan berasal dari sini ya?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Balas Akashi.

"Yah, pakaian kalian berbeda. Pakaian itu seperti seragam wamil dikota-kota besar," Jawab lelaki itu.

"Ya memang benar. Kami bukan berasal dari sini. Jadi sebenarnya ini dimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Oh begitu. Ini adalah kota Kibune."

"Kibune?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Itu adalah kota dekat Kyoto. Sepertinya kita salah memilih jalan tadi," Jawab Midorima.

Rupanya lelaki itu mendengar percakapan Murasakibara dan Midorima. Karena itu ia berkata, "Apakah kalian butuh tempat tinggal?"

"Tunggu dulu," Ujar Akashi. "Kenapa kau begitu baik pada kami?"

"Karena begitulah sikap kami. Ramah pada orang asing," Jawab lelaki itu. "Lagipula firasatku mengatakan kalau kalian orang baik."

"Begitu, jadi dimana kami bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kalian bisa tinggal dirumahku. Ngomong- ngomong, namaku Kagami Taiga."

* * *

Note: Pada abad ini, alat komunikasi menggunakan surat, kecuali untuk kota besar, mereka menggunakan suatu alat untuk mengirimkan pesan dengan sangat cepat (alat ini akan dibahas nanti). Sedangkan untuk penunjuk jalan, tidak ada gps, tetapi menggunakan peta.

* * *

Second chapter^^

Maaf kalau karakternya agak terlalu ooc.

Lalu nama ramuan Medica itu merupakan kependekan dari Medicamento. Medicamento sendiri merupakan bahasa latin yang berarti obat.

Thank you . .


	3. Chapter 3: Two Side

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 3: Two Side**

_London, 2225_

"Rapatnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi," Ujar lelaki berambut coklat.

"Aku tahu Kiyoshi, menurutmu aku sedang berjalan kemana?" Balas lelaki itu. Tampaknya ia sedang depresi berat.

"Baik-baik Hyuga, aku hanya mengingatkan."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. Didalam ruangan itu tampak beberapa lelaki yang sedang duduk, lengkap dengan patner mereka yang sedang berdiri. Setia menunggu patnernya.

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Ada sebuah proyektor diruangan itu, yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu –setidaknya untuk jaman ini-.

Namun ada satu hal yang tampak jelas di ruangan itu, yaitu sebuah tulisan "Seirin" yang terpampang di dinding dengan warna merah tua.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat kali ini," Ujar Hyuga Junpei, selaku pemimpin orang-orang yang menamakan diri mereka Seirin tersebut.

"Langsung ke intinya," Ujar Hyuga. "Rencana kita mengalami sedikit masalah."

"Masalah?" Tanya salah seorang lelaki, Shun Izuki, "Apa ada yang tidak beres?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hyuga spontan. Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang depresi berat. "Ada sekelompok murid wamil yang menghalangi kita!"

"Murid wamil?" Kali ini Shinji Koganei yang berbicara. "Mau apa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah murid wamil Tokyo. Jumlah mereka ada 6 orang, dan semua orang berharap mereka dapat memecahkan misteri mengenai _Niger_," Jelas Kiyoshi.

"Ooh begitu. Jadi mereka ingin memecahkan misteri tentang makhluk temuan kita ini? Menarik," Komentar Izuki.

"Ya begitulah. Namun mereka bukan remaja sembarangan. Kemarin ini aku memutuskan untuk menyerang wamil mereka. Namun mereka malah kabur," Kata Hyuga.

"Mereka kabur kemana?" Tanya Koganei.

"Kibune. Kota dekat Kyoto."

"Aku jadi penasaran mengenai keenam remaja ini. Menurutmu bagaimana, Kensuke Fusui?" Ujar Hiroshi Fukuda pada patnernya.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran," Jawab Kensuke.

"Kalau begitu," Hyuga mengambil sebuah file. "Berikut adalah nama keenam lelaki itu. Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Akashi Seijuro dan Kise Ryouta?" Gumam salah satu lelaki diruangan itu, Kiyoshi Miyaji.

"Ada apa Miyaji?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa."

"Nama-nama yang terdengar menyebalkan. Apa kau punya rencana, Hyuga?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Hyuga. "Tak lama lagi Kibune akan dipenuhi oleh api."

"Hee, aku suka idemu," Komentar Izuki.

"Pertanyaannya, kali ini siapa yang akan turun ke lapangan?" Tanya Hyuga. Semuanya terdiam.

"Tampaknya ini akan sangat menarik," Gumam Koganei.

.

.

"Semuanya, makan malam sudah siap!" Seru Kagami dari dapur rumahnya. Keenam lelaki dengan seragam wamil keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Wah kali ini masak apa, sup?" Tanya Murasakibara. Kagami mengangguk. "Ayo makan sebelum dingin," Ujarnya –yang entah kapan jadi gemar memasak seperti ini- sambil tersenyum.

Sudah satu minggu keenam lelaki yang melarikan diri dari Tokyo ini menginap di rumah Kagami. Pemilik rumah itu sendiri tidak keberatan. Meskipun demikian, keenam lelaki itu harus berada dalam kamar yang sama karena Kagami tidak memiliki kamar lagi.

Selesai makan, mereka mengobrol sebentar, lalu tidur.

.

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Ia mengedarkan pendangannya. Semua sedang tertidur. Kecuali satu orang, Kise Ryouta. Lelaki itu tidak ada ditempat tidurnya.

Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Ia berjalan menuju teras rumah, dan disana ia bertemu dengan Kise.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Akashi. Kise tersentak, lalu menoleh. "Akashicchi, jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu ssu. Kau seperti Kurokocchi saja."

Akashi duduk disamping Kise. "Jadi kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Kise mengangguk, "Perasaanku tidak enak ssu."

"Begitu?" Tanya Akashi.

Ada satu hal yang diketahui oleh Akashi, namun tidak diketahui oleh temannya yang lain. Jika perasaan Kise tidak baik, artinya hal buruk akan terjadi. Perasaannya tidak pernah salah. Sama seperti firasat Akashi yang tidak pernah salah.

"Apa menurutmu hal buruk akan terjadi?" Tanya Kise. Akashi mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih sangat kecil. Dan perasaanmu tidak pernah salah."

"Begitu yah. Berarti akan ada hal buruk," Ujar Kise lesu.

"Ngomong-ngomong biasanya kau punya tebakan mengenai perasaan tidak baikmu dalam bentuk warna. Apa tebakanmu?"

"Dalam mimpiku aku melihat warna merah. Setelah itu aku terbangun dan tidak dapat tidur lagi. Lalu berakhir disini."

"Merah?" Tanya Akashi. "Darah atau api, keduanya identik dengan warna merah," Lanjutnya lagi.

"Menurutku sih api, karena warna merah yang kulihat adalah merah oranye. Bukan merah darah," Ujar Kise. Akashi terdiam.

"Kalau begitu mungkinkah kota ini akan dibakar ssu?" Tanya Kise cemas.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang melakukannya dan untuk apa?" Jawab Akashi. Ia tampak berpikir, "Kita berada dalam keadaan yang sulit."

"Keadaan yang sulit," Ujar Kise. "Apakah keadaan ini mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu Akashicchi?"

"Sesuatu?" Seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu, Akashi berkata, "Oh itu. Ya sedikit. Tapi aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi, terutama mengenai _dia_."

"Saudaraku ssu?" Tanya Kise. Akashi mengangguk, "Dan saudara sepupu untukku."

"Kalau dipikir lagi, sudah 7 tahun ya kita tidak bertemu dengannya ssu. Aku penasaran dia sekarang bagaimana."

"Ya benar. Aku juga penasaran, tapi tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," Ujar Akashi.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri, "Apa itu?"

"Hah apa?" Tanya Kise. "Aku kan tidak punya mata setajam milikmu ssu."

"Ada sesuatu, mereka bergerak dalam jumlah yang banyak. Oh astaga itu _Niger_! Dan siapa lelaki bertopeng itu?!"

"Mungkinkah mereka akan menyerang kita?" Tanya Kise. "Mereka membawa api!"

"Kita harus memberitahu yang lain," Ujar Akashi, lalu masuk kedalam. Kise mengikutinya.

"Semuanya bangun!" Seru Akashi.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sejumlah _Niger_ menyerang, dan ada 2 pria bertopeng misterius. Parahnya lagi, kedua orang itu membawa api."

"Api? Biasanya kan orang-orang memakai senter. Jangan bilang kalau mereka mau membakar sesuatu," Ujar Murasakibara.

"Apa 2 pria itu datang bersamaan dengan _Niger_?" Tanya Midorima.

"Lebih tepatnya lagi mereka yang mengendalikan _Niger-Niger_ sialan itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Biasanya jika dalam jarak sedekat itu, _Niger_ akan langsung menyerang. Tapi tadi para _Niger_ itu tampak tenang saja."

"Baiklah, kita ambil senjata kita."

"Kalian butuh bantuan?"

Semua yang ada didalam kamar itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kagami berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memegang sebuah pisau.

"Kau bisa bertarung?" Tanya Aomine.

"Bisa, dulu temanku pernah mengajariku."

"Kau tahu apa yang kau hadapi kan?"

"Tentu saja, _Niger_."

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi jangan menghalangi kami."

"Aku punya tugas tersendiri."

"Apa?"

"Membawa kalian ke pemimpin kota ini. Tadinya aku ingin melakukannya besok, tapi sepertinya harus sekarang."

"Jangan bilang kita akan kabur lagi. Aku ingin sekali bertarung."

"Aku tidak tahu." Kagami mengangkat bahu, "Tugasku hanya membawa kalian ke pemimpin Kibune, bukan membawa kalian kabur."

Aomine menatap temannya satu persatu, menunggu keputusan mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menerima keputusan bersama.

"Baiklah Kagami," Ujar Akashi "Dimana pemimpin kota ini?"

Saat mereka keluar, mereka menyadari apa yang kedua pria dan _Niger_ itu akan lakukan. Mereka membakar kota Kibune. Apinya belum sampai dipusat kota, masih berada dipinggiran.

"Ayo cepat kesini," Kagami memimpin jalan.

"Kurasa perasaanmu benar lagi," Bisik Akashi pada Kise. "Kota ini memang akan dibakar oleh api."

Saat mereka berjalan, Kuroko bisa melihat kedua pria bertopeng yang dikatakan Akashi. Mereka mengenakan pakaian putih-hitam, dan memakai topeng dengan warna hitam.

_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kami selalu dikejar oleh Niger ya? Apakah pengejaran ini kebetulan atau sengaja ditujukan pada kami?_ Pikir Kuroko.

.

Shun Izuki berjalan perlahan mengitari kota kecil Kibune tersebut.

"Hei Moriyama, menurutmu dimana keenam lelaki itu?" Tanyanya pada bawahannya.

"Tadi kulihat mereka sedang berjalan menuju pusat kota," Jawab Moriyama dari balik topengnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu dari tadi? Ayo kita cari mereka."

"Baik-baik."

.

Kagami mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah. Terdengar suara "masuk" dari dalamnya. Mereka lalu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ini adalah pemimpin kota Kibune, Masako Araki," Ujar Kagami menunjuk seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Kalian murid wamil Tokyo yang terkenal itu ya?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini?" Akashi balas bertanya.

"Karena ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu kalian."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu santai? Seluruh kota ini akan terbakar! Dan kau masih duduk disini?" Seru Aomine.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian. Setelah itu, pasukanku akan menyerang."

"Kau punya pasukan?"

"Ya, aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama. Sekarang, mereka sedang berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar kota ini."

"Begitu."

"Jadi," Wanita itu berdiri. "Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau kalian selalu diserang oleh _Niger_?"

"Aku merasa," Ujar Kuroko. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu mengapa kami diserang baru akhir-akhir ini."

"Karena berita mengenai kalian baru sampai pada mereka."

"Mereka? Siapa?" Tanya Midorima.

"Seirin. Aku yakin temanku Katsunori sudah memberikan file kepada kalian. Jika kalian membacanya, kalian pasti tahu mengenai sekelompok peneliti yang menghilang bukan?"

"Peneliti yang mengatakan mereka menemukan sesuatu lalu kemudian dinyatakan gagal dan mereka menghilang?" Midorima terkejut, "Berarti dugaan Kuroko?"

"Memang apa dugaan Kuroko?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku menduga kalau peneliti itu yang menemukan _Niger_."

"Dugaanmu betul," Ujar Masako "Nama kelompok peneliti itu adalah Seirin."

"Seirin? Apa yang merencanakan pembakaran kota ini juga?" Tanya Akashi.

"Bisa jadi. Kutebak tujuan mereka adalah melenyapkan kalian, yang mereka kira akan menganggu rencana mereka. Kalian harus hati-hati."

"Apa rencana mereka?" Midorima penasaran.

"Masih misterius. Yang pasti, mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Lihat saja bagaimana ia membakar kota ini untuk melenyapkan kalian. Padahal mereka tahu kalau perbuatan mereka ini dapat membunuh banyak orang tidak bersalah."

"Mereka pasti sekumpulan psikopat," Ujar Aomine, "Atau orang gila."

"Mungkin, namun kudengar kalau Seirin mendapatkan anggota baru. Kalian pernah dengar Kaijou, Yosen, atau Touou?"

"Kelompok peneliti terkenal didunia? Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Ketiga kelompok itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka terpisah-pisah. Lalu beberapa dari mereka bergabung dengan Seirin."

"Bagus, lawan kita tampaknya peneliti dengan otak yang jenius ssu," Keluh Kise.

"Aku juga mendapat informasi kalau markas Seirin terletak di London, Inggris. Sebenarnya semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu semua Negara Asia mengadakan perjanjian kalau siapapun yang menemukan Seirin harus menghukum mereka. Namun tampaknya mereka bersembunyi di Eropa, dan Negara Eropa sedang berselisih dengan Negara Asia. Bisa jadi ini mengakibatkan perang yang besar."

"Bagaimana dengan Negara Amerika?"

"Mereka tidak ikut campur. Meskipun demikian, mereka adalah korban pertama serangan _Niger._"

"Jadi, kita harus apa?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Kalian harus ke London, dan mengalahkan Seirin. Aku pernah dengar kalau semua Niger akan musnah kalau ada yang menghancurkan batu berlian berwarna biru yang disimpan oleh Seirin. Bisa dibilang itu adalah titik vital dari seluruh _Niger_."

"Jadi kita hanya harus menghancurkan batu itu?"

"Tidak semudah itu, batu itu hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh suatu pedang. Bisa dibilang pedang itu mirip dengan pedang Excalibur."

"Dimana pedang itu berada?"

"Paris, Perancis."

"Menurutmu bagaimana caranya kita bisa kesana?" Tanya Aomine. "Bagaimana dengan kedepannya?"

"Aku punya seorang teman disana. Namanya Tatsuya Himuro, ia bisa membantu kita," Jawab Kagami yang sedari tadi diam.

"Mengenai cara kalian kesana, kalian akan menggunakan pesawat."

"Kupikir kita tidak boleh menggunakan pesawat," Ujar Aomine.

"Siapa bilang? _Niger_ tidak dapat terbang."

"Caramu menembus barrier?" Balas Aomine.

"Barrier didaerah sekitar bandara tidak setinggi didaerah lainnya."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita tidak dikenali oleh petugas bandara?" Tanya Akashi. "Kupikir mereka pasti mendukung Seirin, yang artinya merupakan lawan kita. Apa kita perlu menerapkan seni menyamar?"

"Kalian memang akan pergi ke Eropa, tetapi tidak mendarat di bandara umum. Kalian akan mendarat di bandara kecil milik Tatsuya. Kalian juga akan menggunakan pesawat miliknya."

"Bagus, sebenarnya sekaya apa dia?"

"Kalian akan berangkat secepatnya. Sekarang pilihan kalian ada 2, pergi atau tinggal? Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, atau tinggal dan membantu kami."

"Tentu saja tinggal. Aku tidak ingin kabur untuk kedua kalinya," Ujar Aomine ketus.

"Bagaimana Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kali ini kami akan tinggal dan membantu kalian melawan," Jawab Akashi.

Masako mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. 3 orang dari kalian tinggal disini."

"3 orang? Baiklah, siapa yang akan tinggal?"

"Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, kalian tinggal," Perintah Akashi. Karena Akashi merupakan pemimpin mereka, mereka tidak berani menolak.

Akashi, Aomine, dan Murasakibara keluar. Diikuti Kagami dan Masako. Sementara sisanya menunggu didalam.

.

"Wah payah nih, kita kewalahan!" Seru Moriyama. Ia mundur selangkah.

"Cih, para _Niger_ sudah tidak tersisa, dan api sudah hampir mereka padamkan. Boleh juga mereka. Kita harus mundur," Ujar Izuki.

"Kita akan kena marah Hyuga kan?"

"Tentu saja iya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayo Moriyama," Mereka berdua menghilang diantara semak-semak.

.

Akashi membuka pintu rumah Masako. "Kita menang," Ujarnya.

"Oh ya? Kemana 2 lelaki bertopeng itu ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Mereka sepertinya lari. Aku tidak melihat mereka sedari tadi."

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh berangkat sekarang," Kata Masako yang mucul tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang? Kemana?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Ke Paris tentu saja. Kagami akan mengantar kalian. Sebenarnya dari kemarin ini ia sudah mengirim kabar kepada Tatsuya."

"Memakai surat? Belum tentu sudah sampai."

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang rakyat biasa tidak mengetahuinya tapi untuk orang-orang penting, mereka menggunakan alat komunikasi super cepat."

"Oh begitu."

"Baiklah kalian bisa berangkat sekarang. Semoga beruntung!"

* * *

Third chapter!

Disini Seirin (dengan gabungan beberapa tim yang lain) berperan sebagai antagonis. Jadi, sudah pasti agak ooc

Akhir kata, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Night

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 4: Night**

Mereka bertujuh berangkat ke Paris keesokan harinya. Sesampainya di bandara pribadi milik Tatsuya, Tatsuya menghampiri mereka.

"Kagami sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu," Ujarnya.

"Iyap. Dan kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Kalian juga, selamat datang di Paris," Balas Tatsuya.

Tidak berlama-lama lagi, mereka segera pergi menuju rumah Tatsuya. Rumah itu sangat besar, mungkin lebih mirip istana. Dindingnya berwarna putih dengan hiasan emas.

"Rumahnya besar sekali," Ujar Aomine kagum. Sedangkan Tatsuya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah istana itu. Dalamnya juga tidak kalah mengesankan, hiasan-hiasannya, juga peralatannya sangat _high class_.

"Kau dapat ini semua dari mana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Orang tua ku dulunya tinggal di Jepang. Karena itu aku kenal dengan Kagami. Sesaat sebelum perselisihan antara Asia dan Eropa, juga sebelum penyerangan _Niger_ di New York kami pindah ke sini. Ibuku merupakan keturunan Eropa, dan ia memiliki koneksi disini. Karena itu kami dapat membangun sebuah perusahaan. Selain itu," Tatsuya membuka pintu kamarnya, "Orang tuaku tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Meskipun mereka tahu mengenai Seirin, mereka akan membantu kalian dengan alat-alat canggih dan informasi."

"Terima kasih."

"Nah ini kamarku. Kita bisa mulai menyusun rencana disini," Ujar Tatsuya.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja rencana pencarian pedang itu, juga mengenai Seirin."

"Apa kita tidak bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Midorima. Sebenarnya menanyakan hal seperti ini sangat jarang bagi Midorima.

"Kalian ingin bersantai?" Tanya Tatsuya. "Bisa saja. Kalian bisa berjalan-jalan sore ini, dan kita baru mulai serius nanti malam. Tapi kalian harus berhati-hati."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bisa agak tenang sore ini," Ujar Akashi.

"Tatsuya, kau tidak menunjukkan kamar mereka?" Tanya Kagami.

"Oh ya, aku lupa," Tatsuya keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti yang lain. Ia menunjuk lorong sebelah kamarnya, "Ada 6 kamar disitu. Kalian pilih saja sesuka kalian."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih."

Mereka masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Didalam kamar mereka melihat kalau Tatsuya sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk mereka. Anehnya pakaian itu pas di tubuh mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau mereka bersantai sore ini?" Tanya Kagami cemas. "Mereka sedang dicari oleh Seirin dan aku yakin para pemerintah akan membantu mereka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti lelah dikejar terus-menerus. Lagipula pemerintah tidak akan mencampuri urusan Seirin. Mereka hanya membantu jika diperlukan," Jawab Tatsuya tenang.

"Jika kau yang berbicara sih aku percaya saja," Ujar Kagami.

"Begitukah? Oh ya, nanti sore kalau kau tidak ikut dengan mereka tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keliling. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan."

"Sungguh? Apa?"

.

.

Keenam lelaki itu berjalan menikmati kota Paris. Sejak dulu Paris memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu menyenangkan.

"Andai saja kita seperti ini terus," Ujar Murasakibara.

"Andai saja. Tapi kenyataannya tidak," Kata Akashi.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan teman-teman kita," Ujar Kuroko.

"Ya aku juga. Tapi sekarang waktunya kita bersantai jadi jangan berpikiran yang terlalu suram," Kata Midorima.

Setelah makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Akashi menemani Kuroko ke toko buku (Kuroko bilang banyak buku Bahasa inggris yang ia mengerti), Midorima menemani Murasakibara ke salah satu café untuk makan, dan Aomine menemani Kise berjalan-jalan.

"Jangan lupa untuk pulang ke rumah Tatsuya jam 7 ya," Pesan Akashi sebelum berpisah.

.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, ada banyak buku Bahasa Inggris disana. Kuroko tampak sedang memilih buku dengan serius, sedangkan Akashi menunggu didekat pintu masuk.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Toko buku itu cukup ramai, Akashi sendiri mengerti karena jika dilihat dari harganya, buku-buku itu cukup murah.

Saat Akashi melihat melalui pintu kaca yang transparan, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian hitam. Warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Akashi melihat kebawah, dan kebetulan ia melihat sepatu yang dipakai lelaki itu. Hitam dengan garis putih.

Tunggu, sepatu itu… Rasanya Akashi pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Akashi mencoba berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, _Sepatu itu, bukankah itu sepatu yang dipakai lelaki bertopeng di Kibune?_ Pikir Akashi. _Tapi seberapa banyak orang yang memakai sepatu seperti itu?_

Lelaki itu melihat Akashi, lalu tersenyum samar, seolah-olah ia sudah mengenal Akashi. Akashi segera pergi dari situ dan menghampiri Kuroko.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya ke lantai dua toko buku tersebut. Setelah tiba ditempat yang sepi ia berkata, "Gawat."

"Apanya yang gawat Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Seirin. Mereka sudah menemukan kita."

"Caranya?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat lelaki dengan sepatu yang sama dengan lelaki bertopeng di Kibune. Awalnya aku ragu apa dia orangnya, tapi saat ia melihatku, ia tersenyum samar seakan mengenalku. Dari wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan 'ketemu kau'. Begitu," Jelas Akashi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumah Tatsuya, Akashi-kun," Usul Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk, "Ya. Sayang tidak ada handphone, kalau tidak kita pasti bisa menghubungi yang lain. Mungkin nanti aku akan minta pada Tatsuya."

.

Pilihan Murasakibara jatuh pada sebuah café kecil dengan hiasan lampu kelap-kelip. Disana ia memesan kue, sementara Midorima memesan kopi. Untung saja Tatsuya memberi mereka uang untuk makan.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk diluar café. Murasakibara tampak menikmati kuenya, sementara Midorima meminum kopinya dengan pelan.

"Murasakibara, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Midorima.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah Tatsuya saja. Sudah hampir jam 7," Jawab Murasakibara.

Midorima mengangguk, lalu ia melihat kedua lelaki yang baru saja memasuki café. Lelaki yang satu berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat.

Secara tidak sengaja Midorima dan kedua lelaki itu bertatap mata. Midorima segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menoleh pada Murasakibara, "Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berdua pergi. Sementara lelaki berambut coklat tadi berbisik, "Hyuga, tadi itu?"

"Ya, itu mereka. Rupanya keenam lelaki itu sudah sampai sini," Jawab Hyuga pada Kiyoshi.

.

Sejujurnya jarang sekali Aomine menikmati sewaktu orang lain mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia menikmati saat-saat ini. _Paris memang beda_, Pikirnya.

Ia masuk kedalam satu mall, dan Kise mengikutinya. Saat mereka sedang berjalan, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki berambut coklat.

Aomine masuk kedalam salah satu toko, sementara Kise menunggunya di luar. Merasa diawasi, Kise menoleh. Ia melihat lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya tadi.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, dan perasaan Kise menjadi tidak enak. Ia melirik jam di toko itu, sudah jam 7. Kise segera mencari Aomine.

"Aominecchi, sudah saatnya kita pulang ssu," Ujarnya yang disertai anggukan Aomine. Saat mereka melangkah keluar toko, Kise sempat melihat lelaki tadi. Lelaki itu menatapnya sekilas, lalu pergi. Kini perasaan Kise menjadi lebih tidak enak.

"Ayo kita cepat pulang ssu, " Ujarnya.

Dan Kise tidak tahu kalau yang menatapnya tadi adalah salah satu anggota Seirin, Hiroshi Fukuda.

.

"Oh kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Tatsuya melihat mereka pulang dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Tatsuya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa kita kekamarmu?" Tanya Akashi serius.

Kagami dan Tatsuya berpandangan, lalu Tatsuya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Seirin sudah sampai disini. Aku melihatnya tadi," Ujar Akashi.

"Seirin? Bukannya mereka berada di London?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, artinya mereka sudah tahu mengenai keberadaan kalian. Kalian harus lebih hati-hati lagi," Pesan Tatsuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," Tatsuya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. "Ini disebut _communicator_, semacam alat komunikasi."

"Bagus, baru saja aku berpikir untuk memintanya padamu," Kata Akashi.

"Juga ada ini. Ini petunjuk mengenai keberadaan pedang itu. Pedang Gris, begitulah namanya," Tatsuya memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Midorima membuka gulungan itu. "Pedang itu sejenis _long sword_?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat aslinya."

"Petunjuknya merupakan teka-teki," Ujar Midorima. "Kediaman Raja Louis XIV, Louis XV, dan Louis XVI. Merupakan simbol dari 'French Royalty's splendour'. Bagian barat kota cinta. Dansa dan lilin adalah kuncinya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Sepertinya merupakan tempat dimana pedang itu berada," Jawab Kagami.

"Tunggu, bagian barat kota cinta?" Ujar Tatsuya. "Kota cinta berarti Paris kan? Itu artinya pedang ini berada di bagian barat kota Paris."

"Kalau memang benar," Lanjut Kuroko "Itu artinya berada di istana yang berada di bagian barat Paris bukan?"

"Ya kau benar," Ujar Akashi, "Petunjuk selanjutnya adalah kediaman Raja Louis dan simbol French royalty's splendour. Tatsuya, apa ada istana yang memenuhi petunjuk diatas?"

"Akan aku cari. Aku bisa mengakses internet. Tunggu sebentar," Tatsuya keluar dari kamar itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali. "Aku sepertinya tahu apa istana yang dimaksud. Chateau de Versailles, sebelah barat kota Paris."

"Bagus. Kapan kita bisa kesana?" Tanya Aomine.

"Besok. Istana itu merupakan tempat wisata, sehingga tidak mudah untuk masuk. Kita harus mematuhi jadwal buka dan tutup," Ujar Tatsuya.

"Eng, bagaimana caranya kita bisa keluar dari sana dengan membawa pedang tanpa diketahui siapapun? Tempat itu sudah pasti ramai kan?" Tanya Kise.

"Soal itu aku sudah mengurusnya. Aku meminta salah satu teman yang juga informanku untuk membimbing kita besok. Ia pasti tahu cara keluar dari sana melalui lorong rahasia."

"Hebat juga, siapa namanya?" Tanya Midorima.

"Takao Kazunari," Jawab Tatsuya. "Sekarang kalian lebih baik istirahat. Besok sebelum berangkat akan kujelaskan bagaimana cara menggunakan alat komunikasi tadi."

* * *

Nama pedang yang GoM, Tatsuya, serta Kagami cari yaitu pedang Gris, berasal dari bahasa Perancis yang berarti abu-abu.

Akhir kata, Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Plan

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 5: Plan**

_Paris 2225_

Salah satu kelebihan Seirin adalah mereka memiliki markas dimana-mana. Di daerah Eropa tentunya. Dan kali ini mereka sedang mengadakan rapat di Paris.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba ada rapat dadakan seperti ini?" Tanya Koganei sambil menguap.

"Karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Keenam lelaki itu sudah sampai dikota ini," Jawab Hyuga.

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Hyuga.

Izuki mengangkat tangan. "Ini hanya pendapatku, tapi setelah kupantau kemarin mereka semua cukup kuat. Menurutmu apa tidak lebih baik jika salah satu dari mereka menjadi sekutu kita?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hyuga. Ia masih agak kesal dengan kegagalan Izuki dan Moriyama kemarin ini.

"Maksudku kita adu domba mereka, lalu setelah terpisah-terpisah, kita ajak salah satu dari mereka bergabung," Jelas Izuki. "Jika mereka sedang bertengkar, pasti mereka akan bergabung dengan kita kan? Itu akan mengurangi semangat mereka. Bahkan mungkin bisa menghancurkan mereka."

"Begitu. Apa ada yang setuju?" Tanya Hyuga. Dan hampir semua di ruangan itu mengangkat tangan, setuju.

Hyuga menghela napas, "Baiklah, kita bisa jalankan rencanamu. Tapi aku penasaran, sebenarnya mereka sedang apa di Paris?"

"Menurutku mereka sedang mencari pedang Gris," Ujar Koganei. "Karena pedang Gris berada di Paris."

"Bukankah kemarin kita sudah mengecek dan tidak menemukannya? Jika kita saja tidak menemukannya apa lagi mereka?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah mereka menemukannya atau tidak," Jawab Kiyoshi, "Tapi kita biarkan saja mereka terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu kita menyusun rencana untuk mengadu domba mereka."

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu," Ujar Hyuga "Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan rapat Seirin, Kiyoshi Miyaji berjalan menuju atap. Di atap ia menemukan patnernya sedang duduk melamun.

"Kasuga, kau sudah 2 kali tidak ikut rapat."

Kasuga menoleh, ia menatap Kiyoshi lalu menjawab "Aku sedang tidak berselera."

"Apa kau sudah membaca file mengenai keenam lelaki incaran Hyuga?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Belum. Memang kenapa?"

"Dua dari keenam lelaki itu adalah saudaramu," Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Saudara? Jangan-jangan Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuro?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Iya itu benar."

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu mereka," Ujar Kasuga "Kalau begitu kali ini akan kupastikan kita bertemu, Kise, Akashi."

.

.

"Pastikan kita terlihat biasa dan tidak mencolok," Pesan Tatsuya sebelum masuk kedalam Istana Chateau de Versailles.

Ketujuh temannya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Takao? Dia terlambat datang," Ujar Tatsuya. Sesaat setelah Tatsuya mengatakan itu, Takao datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Ujarnya. "Kalian sudah mau masuk?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau berjalan di depan Takao," Jawab Kagami.

Mereka berdelapan berjalan menyusuri istana itu. Istana itu sangat mengesankan, bisa bertahan selama beberapa abad.

"Kita harus kemana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Petunjuk itu bilang dansa dan lilin adalah kuncinya," Ujar Midorima. "Apa mungkin maksudnya adalah aula dansa?"

"Kita bisa mulai mencari disana," Takao berjalan menuju aula dansa.

Saat mereka sampai, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Mereka mulai mencari diseluruh penjuru.

"Dansa dan lilin adalah kuncinya," Gumam Kuroko. "Dansa berarti aula dansa. Dan lilin berarti.."

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah meja panjang. Meja itu dipenuhi hiasan lilin. "Mungkin disini."

Kuroko membuka laci yang ada dibawah meja panjang itu. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah surat. Kuroko membaca surat itu.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku mendapat sesuatu," Ujar Kuroko. Yang lainnya segera menghampirinya dan membaca surat itu.

_Bagi siapapun yang membaca surat ini_

_Kalian pasti sedang mencari pedang Gris bukan? Sayangnya pedang itu sudah tidak ada disini lagi. Aku mengambilnya, untuk berjaga-jaga karena bahaya bila jatuh ke tangan Seirin. Jika kalian ingin mengambilnya kalian harus menebak siapa aku dan datang padaku._

_H_

"H ? Siapa dia?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku tahu orang yang selalu menggunakan simbol ini. Ia adalah temanku, Haizaki Shougo. Kalian mau kuantar pergi ke rumahnya?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Kau yakin itu dia?" Tanya Kagami.

"Cukup yakin. Sekarang aku akan menelponnya terlebih dahulu. Kita bisa pulang, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini," Tatsuya mengambil surat tadi.

"Halo Haizaki?" Tanya Tatsuya melalui _communicator._

"Ada apa Tatsuya?"

"Begini, kami menemukan sebuah surat saat mencari pedang Gris."

"Oh itu, itu memang surat punyaku. Kalian menemukannya di Chateau de Versailles kan?"

"Ya. Kami ingin mengambilnya sekarang."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku sedang pergi dan rumahku kukunci."

"Apa? Kapan kau pulang?"

"3 hari lagi. Kalian tunggu saja di sana. Kau hapal rumahku kan? Sebelah kirinya adalah rumah milikku juga. Aku pernah memberikan kunci duplikatnya padamu. Kau bisa menginap disitu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Tatsuya mematikan _communicator_-nya. "Kita disuruh menginap dirumah miliknya. Ia sendiri pulang kesana 3 hari lagi."

"Baiklah, kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Akashi.

.

Mereka berangkat keesokan harinya. Rumah yang dimaksud Haizaki letaknya agak jauh dari rumah Tatsuya. Ukurannya pun jauh lebih kecil.

Tatsuya membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka sebentar, lalu berkumpul.

"Semuanya, aku ada kabar," Ujar Tatsuya.

"Apa?"

"Informanku baru saja memberi tahu bahwa Seirin bermaksud mengadu domba kalian. Tujuannya agar salah satu dari kalian bergabung dengan mereka, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Biarkan saja," Ujar Aomine. "Tidak akan ada yang mau bergabung dengan mereka."

"Tidak," Bantah Akashi, "Kita ikuti saja permainan mereka."

"Apa?"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Maksudku," Ujar Akashi "Kita akan membiarkan salah satu dari kita bergabung dengan mereka. Jika memungkinkan. Kita butuh pion disana. Masalahnya hal ini cukup beresiko. Apa ada yang bisa melaksanakan tugas ini?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," Ujar Tatsuya. "Siapapun yang akan bergabung kesana, aku berikan ia ini," Tatsuya mengeluarkan sebuah _communicator_ berbentuk koin. Ada 2 jenis _communicator_, yaitu berupa earphone tanpa kabel dan koin.

"Ia bisa menghubungi kita lewat ini."

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko," Akashi menatap Kuroko.

"Maaf, bisakah kau yang melakukan hal ini?"

"Apa?" Ujar yang lain.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun."

"Sekarang masalahnya kapan mereka akan mengadu domba kita?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku akan bertanya pada informanku. Ia akan memberitahu jika sudah pasti. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu dan menyusun rencana."

.

.

Menurut perkiraan mereka, Haizaki akan datang besok. Karena itu mereka menunggu dengan sabar. Malam sudah tiba, mereka tidur dengan satu kamar untuk dua orang.

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya. Ada suara dari balik pintu, sepertinya. Ia melirik Akashi, lelaki itu masih tidur.

Saat Kuroko akan memejamkan mata, ia mendengar pintu dibuka dengan pelan.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Kuroko pelan. Ia melihat lelaki dengan rambut coklat sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Lelaki itu memakai jaket berwarna putih. Kuroko bisa melihat tulisan kecil di jaket itu. Seirin.

_Apa yang mau dia lakukan?_ Pikir Kuroko. Ia terkejut saat lelaki itu mendekatkan pistolnya ke kepala Akashi.

Kuroko segera mengambil pistolnya. Ia mengarahkannya pada tangan lelaki yang hampir menembak Akashi itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala lelaki itu, tetapi tangannya malah mengarahkan pistolnya pada tangan lelaki itu.

"Kau yakin mau menembak?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara agak kencang. Kuroko terkejut mendengarnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat Akashi yang sepertinya akan terbangun.

"Makanya kubilang apa kau yakin," Ujar lelaki itu pelan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat lelaki itu menarik pistol miliknya lalu berlari keluar pintu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko lelaki itu masih berada di samping pintu, mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Kuroko baru menyadari apa yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian. Baru saja ia mau menarik pistolnya, namun terdengar suara dingin Akashi.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroko tersentak. Pistolnya masih terarah pada Akashi.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, bagaimana pun ini bukan seperti perkiraanmu."

"Mengapa kau mengarahkan pistolmu padaku?"

"Tadi ada yang ingin menyerangmu. Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu," Ujar Kuroko. Ia berusaha untuk menggerakan tangannya, tapi entah mengapa tangannya tidak mau bergerak.

"Menyelamatkanku atau membunuhku? Aku sudah mempercayakan rencanaku padamu dan ini balasanmu?"

"Tidak Akashi-kun, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkanku kenapa kau masih mengarahkan pistolmu padaku?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara sedingin es.

"Ah, aku,"

"Cukup Tetsuya," Potong Akashi. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi. Kau mengarahkan pistolmu padaku, dan itu cukup untuk membuatmu keluar dari sini."

"Tapi Akashi-kun,"

"Keluar Tetsuya!"

Kuroko baru kali ini melihat Akashi semarah itu. Ia melangkah keluar. "Akashi-kun, suatu saat kau akan menyadari bahwa yang kulakukan adalah berusaha menyelamatkanmu."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Meskipun demikian, ia dapat melihat Kuroko meneteskan air mata walau sedikit. Akashi menghela napas.

"Ia menyuruh temannya sendiri keluar? Sungguh malang nasib temannya. Tapi itu artinya ini akan sangat bagus," Ujar Fukuda melangkah keluar dari rumah itu sebelum Kuroko.

Kuroko akhirnya keluar dari rumah Haizaki. Ia menuju belakang rumah tersebut. Bagian belakangnya merupakan sebuah padang rumput.

Ia mengusap air matanya, "Dasar, aku sampai menangis."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kuroko terkejut melihat 2 lelaki menghampirinya. Salah satunya adalah lelaki yang menyerang Akashi tadi.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku mau minta maaf telah menyerang temanmu tadi," Jawab Fukuda. Kuroko terbelalak.

"Apa? Kau mau meminta maaf?"

"Sayang ya ia tidak mempercayaimu. Padahal kau berusaha menyelamatkannya tadi," Ujar yang satunya lagi, Moriyama.

Kuroko menunduk, kata-kata Akashi masih terbayang di kepalanya.

"Kau sangat hebat. Aku heran mengapa teman-temanmu tidak lebih mempercayaimu. Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kami tidak akan menuduhmu seperti teman-temanmu itu. Kami akan mempercayaimu sepenuhnya."

"Ikut menjadi anggota Seirin?" Tanya Kuroko. Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk. "Percayalah, kau akan lebih senang bersama kami."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia menoleh dan menatap rumah Haizaki. Disana teman-temannya berada. Jika ia bergabung dengan Seirin, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi.

_Tapi Akashi-kun sudah mengusirmu kan?_ Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikiran Kuroko. Ia menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan.

Kuroko menatap kedua lelaki itu. "Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian," Katanya mantap.

* * *

Chapter five..

Untuk pertengkaran Akashi dan Kuroko, maaf kalau agak kaku. Karena sulit memikirkan setiap adegannya.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6: Other

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 6: Other**

Akashi mengetuk salah satu pintu. "Ini aku Akashi," Katanya.

Tak lama kemudian Kise membukakan pintu, "Akashicchi, bagaimana rencananya? Berhasil?"

"Akan kuceritakan didalam," Jawab Akashi sambil melangkah masuk.

Di dalam ruangan itu seluruh orang berkumpul. Wajah mereka tampak cemas.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Rencana kita berhasil kok," Ujar Akashi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kagami. "Anggota Seirin itu benar-benar masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja. Semua pintu yang lain dikunci. Hanya kamarku dan Tetsuya yang tidak."

"Aku jadi ingin melihat akting kalian," Ujar Murasakibara.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak enak pada Tetsuya, memarahinya seperti itu. Ada satu hal yang Tetsuya tambahkan dalam aktingnya, meskipun aku tidak tahu itu akting atau bukan."

"Oh ya? Apa?" Tanya Midorima.

"Saat dia akan keluar, dia menangis. Aku sendiri sampai terkejut melihatnya," Jawab Akashi.

"Mungkin dia diam-diam punya bakat akting," Kata Tatsuya, "Itu artinya sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu kepulangan Haizaki dan menunggu sampai Kuroko menghubungi kita."

"Ya. Tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi," Ujar Kagami.

.

.

Kuroko duduk diam saat ia ikut dengan kedua lelaki lainnya menuju markas Seirin. Mereka menggunakan mobil setelah menggunakan pesawat menuju London.

"Jangan diam seperti itu," Ujar Fukuda. "Lagipula kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Hiroshi Fukuda, dan ini Moriyama Yoshitaka."

"Salam kenal," Ujar Moriyama. Kuroko membalasnya, "Salam kenal juga. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nah Kuroko, karena kau akan menjadi anggota Seirin, ada baiknya kau mengetahui beberapa hal. Yang pertama, ketua kita bernama Hyuga Junpei dan wakilnya bernama Kiyoshi Teppei," Kata Fukuda.

"Kedua, biasanya setiap anggota Seirin mempunyai patner. Mereka melakukan tugas bersama dengan patnernya. Tapi dalam beberapa kondisi, mereka bisa ditugaskan bersama patner orang lain. Patnerku sendiri bernama Shun Izuki, tapi saat ini aku bertugas dengan Fukuda," Jelas Moriyama.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk," Ajak Fukuda.

Markas Seirin merupakan sebuah gedung yang mirip dengan gedung kantoran. Fukuda dan Moriyama membawa Kuroko ke lantai 6.

Setelah sampai di lantai 6, Kuroko bisa melihat seorang lelaki berkacamata dan lelaki berambut coklat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan Kuroko, namaku Hyuga. Aku adalah ketua Seirin, dan ini wakilku Kiyoshi."

"Fukuda, Moriyama, tugas kalian sudah selesai," Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Nah Kuroko, akan kuantar kau berjalan-jalan sebentar," Ujar Hyuga saat Fukuda dan Moriyama sudah pergi.

Kuroko mengikuti Hyuga, sementara Kiyoshi berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Setelah menunjukkan Kuroko dimana ruang rapat, toilet, dan ruangan lainnya, Hyuga membawa Kuroko menuju sebuah lorong. Lorong itu mempunyai banyak pintu, yang setiap pintunya memiliki nomor.

"Ini adalah kamar setiap anggota Seirin. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi cukup nyaman. Ini," Hyuga menyerahkan sebuah kunci. "Ini adalah kunci kamarmu. Kau bisa beristirahat. Besok akan diadakan rapat. Jangan sampai terlambat."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hyuga berjalan pergi. Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menyalakan lampu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hyuga, kamar itu tidak terlalu besar. Kuroko merebahkan diri di kasurnya, lalu mengambil _communicator_ dalam sakunya.

"Aku berhasil, semuanya," Ujarnya.

.

Haizaki datang siang hari itu juga. Tanpa berlama-lama Tatsuya meminta Haizaki untuk memberikan pedang Gris tersebut.

"Aku meletakkannya di tempat yang aman," Kata Haizaki sambil berjalan menuju ruangan bawah tanah. Yang lain mengikutinya.

Haizaki membuka sebuah peti kayu dan mengambil sebuah pedang. Pedang itu berwarna perak keabuan, dengan sedikit warna biru pada gagangnya.

"Itu memang _long sword_," Ujar Tatsuya pada Midorima.

"Ini," Haizaki menyerahkan pedang itu pada Tatsuya. "Kalian ingin mengalahkan Niger dan Seirin kan?"

Tatsuya mengambil pedang itu. Ia menoleh pada teman-temannya, "Siapa yang akan memegang pedang ini?"

"Tentu saja sang master _long sword_," Jawab Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima serentak. "Kise Ryouta."

"Eh, aku?" Tanya Kise tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau yang memegangnya," Jawab Tatsuya menyerahkan pedang itu. "Kalau sampai hilang kubunuh kau," Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kagami. "Kita sudah mendapat pedangnya, apakah kita akan menyerang dan mengakhiri segalanya?"

"Tidak semudah itu," Jawab Takao yang saat itu hadir, "Kita harus mengetahui letak berlian biru tersebut, juga mengetahui tiap sudut markas Seirin."

"Takao benar," Ujar Midorima. "Kita butuh rencana."

"Jadi saat ini kita hanya perlu menunggu Kuroko untuk memberitahu kita apa yang akan Seirin lakukan."

.

Perlu waktu beberapa hari bagi Kuroko untuk mengetahui dimana saja tempat diletakkannya kamera cctv. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengetahui ada 3 tempat yang tidak memiliki cctv yaitu kamar setiap anggota Seirin, toilet, dan ruang tahanan.

Kuroko mengerti apabila kamar dan toilet tidak memiliki oleh cctv. Tapi yang ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa ruang tahanan tidak memiliki cctv. Bukankah seharusnya cctv itu diletakkan agar mereka tahu apabila ada tahanan yang kabur? Namun sepertinya anggota Seirin ingin mengintrogasi tanpa diketahui yang lain.

Setelah rapat keduanya, Kuroko masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu, lalu menyalakan communicatornya.

"Tetsuya?" Suara Akashi yang pertama kali terdengar.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang lain semuanya disitu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, mereka semua ada disini. Termasuk Takao dan Haizaki," Jawab Akashi.

"Apa ada perkembangan terbaru Kuroko?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Tidak ada, tapi Seirin sepertinya memperlonggar penjagaan mereka. Mereka mengira dengan bergabungnya aku membuat kita semua terpecah."

"Bagus. Kita berhasil mengelabui mereka," Terdengar suara Aomine.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kami menunggu. Menunggu informasi darimu dan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang."

"Begitu, kalau begitu kukabari apabila ada informasi terbaru," Kuroko baru akan mematikan communicatornya saat terdengar suara Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Maaf soal kemarin ini. Aku membentakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Itu kan bagian dari rencana."

"Tapi kau sampai menangis."

"Itu juga bagian dari aktingku."

"Begitu. Baiklah, kumatikan communicatornya ya."

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang. Mereka hanya menunggu sambil mendengarkan informasi dari Kuroko. Kebanyakan merupakan letak-letak ruangan markas Seirin. Setelah 2 minggu berlalu, mereka akhirnya berencana untuk menyerang.

"Baiklah, info yang kita dapatkan dari Kuroko sudah cukup, kita bisa menyerang," Ujar Tatsuya.

"Kapan kita akan menyerang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Kita bisa mulai persiapannya," Jawab Tatsuya.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersiap-siap. Malam ini merupakan malam kedua mereka melakukan persiapan.

Setelah menyiapkan barang-barangnya, Akashi merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat communicatornya menyala.

"Akashi-kun," Ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Tadi pagi Seirin mengadakan rapat. Tapi mereka tidak mengajakku. Aku takut ini ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Terlebih saat aku mendengar namamu disebut oleh beberapa anggota Seirin."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan berhati-hati," Ujar Akashi.

"Oh ya Akashi-kun, ini hanya perasaanku tapi aku merasa kalau nanti kita akan bertemu dan aku harus berada di pihak musuh."

"Kalau memang begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau memang aku bertemu denganmu tapi ada anggota Seirin bersamaku, aku ingin Akashi-kun mengartikan semua ucapanku dengan kebalikannya."

"Maksudmu aku harus mengartikan kebalikan dari ucapanmu?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menghubungiku hanya untuk memberitahuku hal itu?"

.

.

Mereka benar-benar siap pada malam ketiga. Setelah rencana matang, keesokan harinya mereka akan menyerang.

Lagi-lagi Akashi terkejut saat _communicator_ nya menyala. Tidak ada rencana kalau hari ini Kuroko akan menghubunginya.

Akashi mengambil _communicator_nya, ternyata sebuah pesan. _Communicator _milik Akashi tidak memiliki layar, jadi pesan dialihkan melalui kontak suara. Hal ini merupakan sebuah kerugian, karena kita tidak dapat mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut.

_Akashi-kun, aku ingin pergi menemuimu. Bisakah kau datang pukul 10 malam di depan taman kosong yang terletak di dekat rumahmu? Ini aku, Kuroko._

"Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang mau dia bicarakan?"

Akashi berencana untuk datang mengikuti pesan tersebut. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ia menunggu di taman kosong tersebut.

Akashi mendengar ada suara di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan berkata, "Tetsu-hmph!"

Akashi merasa hidung dan mulutnya ditutup oleh sebuah kain, dan kain itu mengandung obat bius sehingga Akashi roboh.

"Well, well lihat siapa disini. Akashi Seijuro, yang masuk dalam jebakanku," Ujar seseorang.

Akashi berusaha bangun, tapi tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia tersentak mendengar suara penyerang tadi.

"Kau," Ujar Akashi sebelum ia pingsan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi," Kata seseorang tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Kasuga Ryuhei.

* * *

Note: Untuk pesan melalui communicator, dijelaskan sedikit lagi. Pesan itu diketik oleh seseorang lalu dikirim. Sedangkan yang menerimanya hanya mendapatkan suara yang membacakan pesan tersebut, tanpa mengetahui siapa pengirim nya. Suaranya sendiri seperti suara yang biasa kita dengar saat menelpon dan tidak dapat dihubungi, sehingga suara setiap pesan sama.

* * *

Well, untuk chapter ini alurnya agak kecepetan gak sih? Takutnya terlalu kecepetan.

Kalau memang iya, akan aku usahakan chapter berikutnya lebih lambat.

Thank you..


	7. Chapter 7: Attack!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 7: Attack!**

"Kalian melihat Akashi? Ia tidak ada di kamarnya pagi ini," tanya Tatsuya saat mereka sarapan.

"Tidak ada? Memangnya dia kemana?" Aomine balas bertanya. Saat mereka berpikir, tiba-tiba Midorima berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kuroko menghubungiku," Midorima keluar dari ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian Midorima kembali dengan wajah cemas. "Akashi. Dia ditangkap."

"Ditangkap? Aka-chin ditangkap?" tanya Murasakibara tidak percaya.

"Kuroko berkata kalau pagi ini Seirin membicarakan Akashi yang sudah berada di ruang tahanan mereka. Kuroko sendiri baru dapat menemuinya siang ini. Bersama ketua Seirin pula," Jelas Midorima.

"Kalau begitu rencana kita bagaimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Kita harus ubah rencana sepertinya," Jawab Tatsuya.

Siang harinya, mereka akhirnya berhasil menyusun rencana.

"Jadi," Ujar Tatsuya "Karena kita tahu letak markas Seirin di London, kita bisa menyerang. Midorima, kau bertempat di gedung kosong sebelah markas tersebut. Kau _sniper_ kan? Jadi kau butuh tempat yang agak jauh. Kau akan bersama Takao nanti. Aomine dan Murasakibara, kau bertugas menemani Kise mencari batu berlian itu karena Kise yang memegang pedangnya. Aku dan Kagami akan menahan anggota Seirin yang lain. Sedangkan Kuroko akan membebaskan Akashi. Sayang tampaknya Haizaki tidak bisa ikut kali ini."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menyerang malam ini?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak. Letak markas Seirin sangat tertutup. Kita harus kesana menggunakan pesawat tempur lalu berjalan menuju markas tersebut."

"Mengapa kita harus naik pesawat tempur?" tanya Midorima.

"Karena didekat markas itu ada landasan yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh pesawat tempur. Sudah kubilang tadi, letak markas Seirin tertutup. Jadi kita tidak bisa menggunakan pesawat biasa lalu naik mobil kesana. Kecuali anggota Seirin tentunya."

"Apa ada solusi untuk masalah ini?"

"Ada. Kalian dan aku kan pergi ke pangkalan militer, meminjam pesawat tempur, lalu berangkat kesana. Masalahnya pesawat itu hanya memuat maksimal 3 orang setiap pesawat. Itu artinya kita butuh 3 pilot."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Eropa sedang berselisih dengan Asia dan kita adalah orang Asia. Apa mereka mau meminjamkan pesawat mereka?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Mau dengar berita bagus?" Tanya Tatsuya, "Kemarin pemerintah Eropa dengan Seirin berdebat, sehingga pemerintah Eropa dengan Asia setuju untuk bekerja sama dalam menangani Seirin dan _Niger_ kesayangan mereka."

"Itu berita bagus," Ujar Aomine. "Kalau begitu kembali ke persoalan. Kita butuh 3 pilot, apa ada yang bisa mengendarai pesawat disini?"

"Aku dan Tatsuya bisa," Jawab Kagami. "Kita butuh satu orang lagi."

"Kalian melupakan aku," Ujar Takao, "Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa menjadi pilot?"

"Kau bisa?" tanya Tatsuya. "Seingatku kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku belajar 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadi pilotnya pas kan?"

"Ya. Sekarang semuanya beres."

"Baiklah. Kita sekarang hanya harus menghubungi Kuroko," Aomine menyalakan _communicator_nya.

.

Seirin sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai apa yang akan mereka melakukan pada Akashi ketika _communicator_ Kuroko berbunyi.

_Gawat, kenapa sekarang?_ Pikir Kuroko. Ia berdiri. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama," Kata Hyuga tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Kuroko segera berlari menuju toilet. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia baru mengambil _communicator_nya.

"Aomine-kun? Ada apa? Aku sedang rapat," Ujar Kuroko.

"Dengar Kuroko, kami akan menyerang markas Seirin secepatnya. Begini rencananya," Aomine menjelaskan rencana mereka.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan bilang pada Akashi," Ujar Kuroko.

"Bilang pada Akashi? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Aomine.

"Akan aku lakukan dengan caraku sendiri Aomine-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Jawab Kuroko sebelum mematikan _communicator_nya.

Saat Kuroko kembali, rapat sudah selesai. Hyuga menghampirinya, "Kuroko. Kau sudah siap untuk bertemu Akashi kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tahanan.

.

Ketika Akashi tersadar, ia berada di ruang tahanan. Tangan dan kakinya diikat, sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Untung saja mulutnya tidak ditutup dengan kain.

_Mungkin ruangan ini kedap suara. Jadi mereka berpikir aku bisa berteriak sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mendengar_, Pikir Akashi.

Akashi berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Dan ia menyadari kalau yang menyerangnya tadi malam adalah Kasuga, saudara sepupunya sendiri.

"Ryuhei, apa yang dia mau?" Gumam Akashi. "Aku harus memberitahu Ryouta kalau saudara kandungnya telah menjadi musuhnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Tak lama kemudian Akashi mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia melihat salah satu anggota Seirin datang bersama Kuroko.

"Akashi Seijuro," Kata anggota Seirin tadi, "Kau sudah terbangun rupanya."

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Balas Akashi. "Kau akan melakukan apa padaku?"

"Kami setuju untuk menginterogasimu besok malam. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu. Kuroko, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya," Jawab Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, karenamu semua rencana gagal. Semua temanmu pasti menyerah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku tidak akan membantumu."

Akashi ingat apa yang dikatakan Kuroko kemarin ini. Ia harus membalik semua kata-kata Kuroko untuk mengetahui arti kata yang sesungguhnya_. Berarti yang berusaha Tetsuya ucapkan adalah 'Akashi-kun, karenamu semua rencana berhasil. Semua temanmu tidak akan menyerah dan akan menyerang. Dan aku akan membantumu._ Pikir Akashi. _Tapi apa arti 'karenamu semua rencana berhasil'? Sepertinya itu hanya basa-basi Tetsuya saja._

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Hyuga. "Kau memang hebat, bisa sebegitu kejamnya pada temanmu sendiri. Tidak, mantan teman lebih tepat."

"Ya. Ayo pergi," Ujar Kuroko berjalan keluar dari ruang tahanan. Hyuga mengikutinya.

.

.

"Kalian cukup diam. Biar aku yang berbicara pada ketua pangkalan ini," Ujar Tatsuya saat mereka sampai di pangkalan militer.

"Oh Tatsuya, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya ketua pangkalan tersebut yang tampaknya kenal baik dengan Tatsuya.

"Saya ingin meminjam 3 pesawat _AA_ anda. Apa boleh?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"_AA_ adalah singkatan dari _Air Army_, nama pesawat tempur saat ini," Jelas Kagami pada Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Boleh saja. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Saya ada keperluan. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Seirin."

"Seirin? Oh baiklah baiklah, akan aku siapkan pesawatnya."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Tatsuya tersenyum saat ketua pangkalan itu berjalan pergi. "Beres kan?" Tanyanya.

Kagami mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Hebat, seperti biasa."

"Baiklah, pembagian pesawatnya. Midorima dengan Takao, Kagami dengan Aomine, sisanya denganku," Ujar Tatsuya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah naik kedalam pesawat. Saat itu hari masih pagi, tapi cuaca tampak kurang bersahabat.

"Kita akan mengadakan penerbangan pada cuaca buruk, dengan kecepatan penuh pula. Jadi kalian pasang sabuk pengaman kalian yang benar ya," Pesan Tatsuya.

"Memang keamanan nya tidak terjamin ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"_Who knows_? Bahan bakar habis atau meledak, menabrak sesuatu, atau ada mesin yang tidak berfungsi, semua hal itu tidak bisa tertebak."

"Astaga," Ujar Murasakibara.

"Baiklah. Semuanya siap ya," Tatsuya mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

Penerbangan berjalan secara mulus, untungnya. Tatsuya tampak ahli dalam menangani pesawat _AA _tersebut. Untunglah jarak antara Paris dengan London cukup dekat.

Saat mereka sampai, hujan mulai turun. Mereka berjalan dengan pakaian yang basah.

"Untung saja senjata kita tahan air ya," Ujar Takao.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkan Midorima. Apa kau bisa membidik dengan cuaca seburuk ini?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Akan kuusahakan," Jawab Midorima.

Takao dan Midorima pergi menuju gedung kosong, sementara yang lain pergi menuju markas Seirin. Mereka berpikir akan mendobrak pintu, tetapi ternyata pintu markas itu tidak dikunci.

"Ini aneh," Ujar Murasakibara. "Apa mereka tahu kalau kita akan menyerang?"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak. Kita hanya harus menyerang," Jawab Tatsuya.

Mereka mulai memasuki gedung yang merupakan markas Seirin tersebut. Sesampainya pada aula gedung itu, mereka berpisah seperti yang direncanakan.

.

"Hyuga, kita diserang," Ujar Kiyoshi. "Bagaimana?"

"Suruh anggota kita untuk menyerang balik. Sayang anggota kita sudah berkurang banyak semenjak perdebatan itu. Aku akan menunggu di ruang rapat. Kalau dugaanku benar, mereka mengincar batu berlian itu."

"Baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kuroko?"

"Kuroko? Aku tidak melihatnya. Jika bertemu akan kusuruh dia pergi menemuimu."

Saat yang lain pergi menyerang, Kuroko pergi menuju ruang tahanan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang memikirkan Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi saat Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruang tahanan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu Akashi-kun. Mereka sudah mulai menyerang," Kuroko mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan membuka ikatan Akashi.

"Terima kasih. Artinya kita juga harus melawan kan?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah pistol kepada Akashi. "Aku masih punya satu rencana untuk kita Akashi-kun."

"Oh, dan apa rencana itu?"

.

.

Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara berlari menyusuri lorong markas Seirin.

"Menurut perkiraan Tatsuya, seharusnya berlian itu berada di sekitar sini," Ujar Murasakibara.

"Tapi di ruangan yang mana?"

Saat mereka hendak melangkah lebih jauh, mereka melihat dua orang lelaki berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tampaknya kedua lelaki itu ingin menghadang mereka.

"Kalian pergi duluan, biar aku yang mengurus mereka," Ujar Aomine.

"Tapi," Kise ingin membantah, tapi Murasakibara sudah menariknya, "Ayo."

Mereka berdua segera berlari, meninggalkan Aomine dengan kedua lelaki tadi.

"Dua lawan satu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tampaknya lawan kita ini sangat lemah," Ujar salah satu lelaki itu. "Namaku Kotaro Hayama dan ini Chihiro Mayuzumi. Kami yang akan menjadi lawanmu."

"Aomine Daiki," Jawab Aomine, "Dan aku yang akan menghancurkan kalian yang sudah meremehkanku."

.

Murasakibara dan Kise masih mencari berlian itu, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam salah ruangan yang besar.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Menurut peta, kita harus melewati ruangan ini. Lalu ada ruangan satu lagi. Setelah itu baru ruangan tempat berlian itu. Sepertinya ssu," Jawab Kise.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

Mereka berdua menoleh, tampak seorang lelaki berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Lagi?" Ujar Murasakibara. "Kau pergi duluan saja, aku akan mengurus yang satu ini."

Kise mengangguk, "Baiklah. Semoga beruntung!"

"Baik sekali kau," Kata lelaki itu.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya aku tidak akan baik padamu," Jawab Murasakibara.

"Terserah kau saja. Kensuke Fusui."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

.

Kise berlari menuju ruangan berikutnya. _Tinggal satu ruangan lagi,_ Pikir Kise. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sayangnya, seseorang telah menunggunya. Kise mengambil pedangnya – yang merupakan pedang Gris-, bersiap melawan.

Seseorang itu mendekati Kise, dan perlahan Kise bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kasuga-nii?" Tanya Kise tidak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kise," Jawab Kasuga. "Kau sudah besar rupanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau..Berada di pihak Seirin?"

"Sayangnya ya. Dan aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu sekarang," Kasuga mengambil _long sword_-nya.

Kasuga langsung menyerang, dan Kise sebisa mungkin menangkis serangannya. Tapi Kasuga lebih cepat, sehingga Kise agak kewalahan.

"Jangan menahan dirimu. Lawan saja aku sekuat tenaga," Ujar Kasuga. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ngomong-ngomong Kise, kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal.. 15 Februari," Jawab Kise. Ia bisa mendengar suara hujan yang turun dengan derasnya diluar. Dan ia tersentak saat menyadari hari apa sebenarnya hari itu.

"15 Februari ya," Ujar Kasuga. "Apa kau ingat hari ini 7 tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya," Jawab Kise. _Hari yang tidak akan dilupakannya, hari yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya…_

* * *

Chapter seven... Seirin sudah mulai diserang, dan mereka memiliki lawan masing-masing. Akan seperti apa kelanjutannya? ^^

Anyway, Akira mau berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, fave, dan follow.

Untuk yang mereview, terima kasih ya karena sudah mengingatkan Akira mengenai kesalahan-kesalahan pada fic ini. Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8: Past

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 8: Past**

_Tokyo, 2218_

_Jika biasa orang berkata, 'Memangnya enak menjadi orang kaya? Bukankah biasanya orang itu terikat banyak peraturan dan menjadi tidak bebas?' maka hal itu benar. Karena Akashi, Kise dan Kasuga merasakannya sendiri._

_Mereka bertiga merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkemuka di Jepang. Kise dan Kasuga merupakan saudara kandung, sedangkan Akashi adalah sepupu mereka._

_Sejak kecil, mereka terbiasa untuk hidup penuh peraturan. Semuanya diatur, mulai dari cara mereka berjalan, makan sampai waktu tidur mereka. _

_Semuanya berjalan seperti itu selama 9 tahun. Sampai akhirnya orang tua Kise dan Kasuga mengadakan pesta besar di rumahnya. Pesta untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun ayah mereka sekaligus perusahaannya._

"_Apa akan ada banyak orang disana ssu?" Tanya Kise yang saat itu masih berusia 9 tahun._

"_Tentu saja banyak. Nanti kau dan kakakmu harus bersikap sopan ya," Jawab ibunya saat mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke aula pesta._

"_Pasti membosankan," Ujar Kasuga yang saat itu bersama mereka._

_Ibunya tersenyum, "Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa mengajak adikmu pergi ke taman. Jangan lupa ajak Akashi. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, ia jadi sering menyendiri."_

_Kasuga mengangguk. Dan mereka bertiga pergi ke aula pesta._

_Pesta itu sangat besar dan mewah. Dekorasinya sangat menawan, dan para tamu yang hadir disana juga tampak luar biasa. Semuanya memakai pakaian yang mewah._

_Dari kejauhan, Kasuga bisa melihat Akashi berjalan bersama ayahnya. Ia menarik tangan adiknya dan pergi menemui Akashi._

"_Akashi, apa kabar?" Sapanya._

"_Baik," Jawab Akashi pendek. _

_Kasuga mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi lalu berbisik, "Akashi, aku berencana untuk pergi ke taman saat pesta nanti. Kau mau ikut?"_

"_Untuk apa? Apa kita diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan pesta?" Tanya Akashi heran._

"_Tentu saja boleh. Ibuku yang menyuruhku. Katanya jika bosan, kita bisa bermain di taman."_

"_Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."_

_Pesta dimulai, dan dengan cepat Kasuga merasa bosan. Para tamu pesta itu hanya mengobrol, dan Kasuga tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan._

_Kasuga melirik ayahnya, yang sedang memegang segelas minuman dan sedang berbicara kepada rekan kerjanya. Sementara ibunya tampak sedang mengobrol dengan para tamu yang lain._

_Meskipun sudah berusia 11 tahun, Kasuga sama sekali belum mengerti mengenai bisnis ayahnya. Sedikitpun tidak. Karena itu ia merasa bosan._

_Kasuga berdiri dan menghampiri Kise yang sedang mengobrol dengan Akashi. Mereka berdua seumuran, karena itu mereka akrab._

"_Aku mau pergi ke taman. Kau ikut?" tanya Kasuga._

"_Aku ikut kemana Kasuga-nii pergi," Jawab Kise, sedangkan Akashi hanya mengangguk._

_Kasuga membawa keduanya pergi dari aula untuk berganti pakaian, lalu mereka pergi ke taman._

_Taman yang dimaksud ibunya adalah taman kecil dekat rumahnya. Taman itu memang kecil, tapi bersih dan terawat._

"_Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Akashi sambil duduk pada sebuah ayunan._

"_Kita akan bermain disini sampai pesta membosankan itu selesai," Jawab Kasuga._

_Mereka bertiga bermain disana selama kira-kira 1 jam. Saat itu hari sudah sore, dan matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam._

_Saat mereka sedang bermain, tiba-tiba Kise menarik lengan baju kakaknya._

"_Ada apa Kise?" Tanya Kasuga. Akashi ikut menghampirinya._

"_Kasuga-nii, ayo kita pulang. Perasaanku tidak enak," Ujar Kise. Wajahnya tampak pucat._

"_Sudahlah Kise, itu hanya perasaanmu saja," Kasuga tidak menghiraukan perkataan adiknya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melihat beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran melintas. Disusul dengan ambulans dan mobil polisi._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi._

"_Ayo kita pulang ssu," Kise meminta untuk kedua kalinya._

_Kali ini Kasuga mengalah. Mereka bertiga berjalan pulang. Namun saat mereka sampai, yang menunggu mereka adalah sebuah kenyataan mengerikan._

"_Tidak mungkin," Ujar Kasuga. Ia melihat rumahnya sendiri terbakar. Dan apinya sangat besar._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi, "Bagaimana bisa kebakaran itu terjadi?"_

_Salah satu polisi yang ada disitu menghampiri mereka. "Kalian anak dari pengusaha ini ya?"_

_Kasuga mengangguk, "Ya. Sekarang bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"_

_Polisi itu menggeleng, "Kami sendiri tidak tahu. Kami hanya menerima laporan kalau rumah pengusaha terkemuka di Jepang terbakar. Sayangnya saat itu sedang diadakan pesta besar, karena itu tampaknya hampir semua keluarga pengusaha itu ada disana."_

"_Apa tidak ada yang selamat?" tanya Akashi._

"_Saat ini kami sedang mencari apa ada yang selamat. Namun tampaknya kebakaran itu sendiri muncul di aula pesta, sehingga hingga saat ini belum ada yang selamat."_

"_Maksudmu semua keluarga kami…Meninggal?" tanya Akashi._

"_Saat ini ya. Tampaknya tidak ada yang selamat. Kami akan mengadakan penelitian jika apinya sudah padam. Sekarang kalian hanya bisa menunggu."_

_Kasuga dan Akashi hanya diam, dan menunggu. 2 jam kemudian api berhasil padam._

"_Kalian bisa tinggal di rumahku terlebih dahulu," kata polisi tadi. "Tampaknya semua saudara kalian berada di pesta itu kan?"_

_Mereka mengangguk. Polisi itu mengantar mereka ke rumahnya._

"_Kalian tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan kembali dan berusaha menyelidiki apa yang terjadi," Ujar polisi tadi._

_Setelah polisi itu pergi, mereka bertiga disambut oleh istri polisi tadi. Istri polisi tadi merupakan wanita yang sangat baik. _

"_Kalian pasti shock ya? Akan kubuatkan coklat panas untuk kalian," Ujar wanita itu._

"_Akashi, menurutmu setelah ini kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kasuga._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap orang tua kita selamat," Jawab Akashi. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kise, yang sedari tadi diam saja._

"_Ryouta, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi. _

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Jawab Kise. Namun Akashi bisa melihat Kise mengusap air matanya._

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan ya?" Gumam Kasuga._

_._

_Keesokan harinya, mereka mengunjungi rumah mereka. Rumah itu sudah menjadi puing-puing. Dan tampaknya tidak ada yang selamat._

"_Kami sudah mencoba," Ujar polisi itu. "Sepertinya kebakaran itu berasal dari aula pesta, dan api mengelilingi aula itu sehingga para tamu yang ada disitu tidak dapat kabur kemana-mana."_

_Tanpa disadari oleh Akashi sendiri, ia meneteskan air mata. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat ibunya meninggal, dan sekarang ia menangis saat ayah serta hampir semua saudaranya meninggal._

_Meskipun Kasuga tidak mengerti mengenai bisnis orang tuanya, ia ingat pernah dikenalkan dengan salah satu teman ayahnya. Karena itu ia berpikir bahwa ia harus menemuinya._

_Polisi itu mengantar mereka bertiga menuju teman ayah mereka. Kasuga yang berbicara kepada orang tersebut._

_Akashi dan Kise tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Kasuga keluar dengan sejumlah uang di tangannya. Jaman ini, jika seseorang meninggal, biasanya ia sudah mewariskan sebagian uangnya sebagai warisan bagi anaknya. Dan uang itulah yang dipegang Kasuga._

_Dengan uang itu, mereka membeli sebuah rumah yang kecil. Polisi baik hati tersebut yang mengurus semuanya. Akhirnya mereka mempunyai rumah._

_Setelah berterima kasih kepada polisi itu, polisi itu pergi. _

"_Kita harus mencari pekerjaan," Ujar Akashi saat itu._

"_Pekerjaan? Macam apa?" Tanya Kasuga. Namun pada akhirnya mereka mencoba berbagai macam pekerjaan._

_4 tahun setelah kejadian itu, mereka mulai terbiasa untuk hidup mandiri. Meskipun hidup mereka sangat berbeda dari kehidupan mereka dulu, mereka tetap menikmatinya._

_Sampai suatu hari, Kasuga pulang dengan wajah yang lebih ceria dari biasanya._

"_Aku dapat pekerjaan baru. Pekerjaan yang mungkin dapat membuat kita hidup seperti dulu," Ujarnya yang saat itu sudah berusia 15 tahun._

"_Pekerjaan apa itu?" tanya Akashi._

"_Rahasia," Jawab Kasuga. "Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang untuk sementara waktu."_

"_Kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan kotor kan Ryuhei?" tanya Akashi._

"_Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."_

_Kasuga pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Akashi. _

_Kenyataannya, Kasuga tidak pernah pulang. Ia tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Ia meninggalkan Akashi dan Kise untuk melakukan pekerjaan rahasia._

_Suatu hari, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang tinggi datang ke rumah mereka._

"_Apa kalian sudah mendengar berita mengenai serangan Niger?" tanya lelaki itu._

_Akashi mengangguk._

"_Apa kalian mau ikut denganku?"_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Aku akan memberikan kalian tempat tinggal, dan kalian akan bersekolah seperti yang dulu kalian lakukan. Hanya saja sekolah yang agak berbeda."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, aku janji."_

"_B..Baiklah."_

"_Kalau begitu ayo ikut denganku."_

_Akashi dan Kise menerima ajakan lelaki itu. Mereka mendapat tempat tinggal baru dan kehidupan baru. Nama lelaki yang menolong mereka adalah Katsunori Harasawa. _

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter masa lalu Akashi, Kise, dan Kasuga selesai juga (Akira memikirkan mengenai cerita masa lalu mereka saat di tengah-tengah chapter 2)

Idenya sendiri sebenarnya terpikir sewaktu menonton salah satu film dan membaca sebuah novel ^^

Akhir kata, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Begin

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 9: Battle Begin**

Kasuga menyerang Kise sekali lagi, menyebabkan Kise terjatuh. Ia sudah kehabisan napas, sedangkan Kasuga terlihat akan menyerang.

_Dia cepat sekali_, Pikir Kise. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Saat ia hendak berdiri, Kasuga menyerangnya sekali lagi. _Long sword_ Kasuga mengenai bahu Kise sampai berdarah.

Kise balas menyerang, tapi Kasuga lebih cepat. Ia menghindari semua serangan Kise. Kise mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak.

_Aku tidak akan menang kalau begini caranya_, Pikir Kise. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sebuah pintu di samping ruangan itu.

Pintu itu, tertulis di peta Tasuya. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah pintu gudang. Tunggu, gudang? Kise mendapat sebuah ide.

Ia kembali menatap Kasuga. Lelaki itu sudah siap ingin menyerang lagi. Saat ia menyerang, Kise menghindar sambil berjalan mundur.

Yang Kasuga tidak sadari adalah, Kise membawanya ke gudang tersebut.

"Kau terpojok," Ujar Kasuga saat Kise bersandar pada pintu gudang tersebut,

"Tidak juga," Kise membuka pintu gudang tersebut lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kasuga mengikutinya.

Di dalam gudang itu sangat gelap. Saat Kasuga sudah masuk, ia bisa mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Sekarang ia berada di ruangan yang sangat gelap.

_Pintu ini tidak bisa dikunci dari luar. Pasti Kise masih ada di dalam. Ruangan ini gelap sekali, ada dimana dia?_ Pikir Kasuga. Ia mengacungkan _long sword_ miliknya.

Sementara itu Kise memanjat tumpukan kardus-kardus yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu memang gelap, tapi Kise masih bisa melihat dengan lumayan jelas.

_Kasuga-nii paling tidak bisa melihat di ruangan yang gelap_, Pikir Kise.

Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Kasuga berdiri di hadapannya, "Kau pikir aku masih sama seperti dulu? Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

_Yahh, rencana ini tidak berhasil. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa menyerangnya dalam gelap._ Kise segera berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari gudang tersebut. Kasuga mengejarnya, dan mereka beradu pedang.

Mau bagaimana pun, Kasuga lebih cepat. Ia membuat Kise terpojok untuk kedua kalinya. Namun saat Kasuga berhenti, Kise menjenggal kakinya.

"Maaf, Kasuga-nii."

Kasuga dengan cepat berdiri dan mengayunkan long swordnya. Kise juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang bertahan saat itu, keduanya saling menyerang.

"Heh, kau menang Kise," Ujar Kasuga. Kise melihat pedangnya sendiri mengenai Kasuga, sementara pedang Kasuga berhenti beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Kasuga-nii, kenapa?" Ujar Kise. Seharusnya Kasuga tidak berhenti, sehingga mereka berdua mendapat luka yang sama. Tapi kenapa Kasuga malah berhenti? Apa ia ingin..mengalah?

Kasuga roboh, sementara Kise jatuh terduduk. _Aku mengalah sekali ini saja, Kise, _Pikir Kasuga sebelum ia pingsan.

Kise menatap kakaknya, sementara tangannya memegangi lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Kasuga-nii."

"_Well,_ aku terlambat."

Kise menoleh, ia melihat Haizaki berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang pistol.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau tidak akan datang?" tanya Kise.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat, karena itu aku segera kesini. Aku juga membawa perban untuk berjaga-jaga," Jawab Haizaki.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mengobati luka Kise, mereka berdua segera melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, Kise mendudukkan Kasuga disisi ruangan.

"Ayo pergi, ssu."

Mereka baru akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut saat lelaki lainnya datang. Lelaki itu menghadang mereka.

"Kau jalan duluan saja, aku akan menyusul."

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Baiklah," Kise berlari meninggalkan Haizaki.

.

.

Tadinya pertandingan berlangsung seimbang. Namun semuanya berubah saat Hayama mulai menggunakan sebuah pistol laras panjang.

Hayama menggunakan pistol tersebut dengan brutal, ia menembak kemana saja. Sekarang Aomine nyaris tidak dapat mendekatinya, sementara Mayuzumi dapat menyerangnya kapan saja.

Ketika Hayama kehabisan peluru, Aomine keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyerang. Namun ia dihadang oleh Mayuzumi.

Baru saja Aomine dan Mayuzumi mulai bertarung, Hayama sudah mengisi ulang peluru pistolnya. Ia mulai menembak lagi. Salah satu pelurunya nyaris mengenai Aomine.

Dengan terpaksa Aomine kembali ke tempat berlindungnya, tumpukan barang bekas yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana cara mendekatinya?" Gumam Aomine.

"Makanya jangan meremehkan lawan."

Aomine menoleh, "Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi senpai!"

"Rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu ya," Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang kita harus mengalahkan kedua orang ini terlebih dahulu."

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Aomine. Kasamatsu mengangguk.

"Kau diam disini dulu. Aku dan Imayoshi akan menghadapi mereka."

"Tapi," Aomine ingin membantah, tapi Kasamatsu sudah memotongnya. "Tenang saja, kau akan kebagian peran kok."

Aomine mengangguk puas. Itu yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak ingin diam sementara yang lain bertarung.

Kasamatsu segera berlari. Sepertinya ia bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian. Hayama mulai menembakinya, namun Kasamatsu dapat menghindari semua serangannya.

Saat itulah Imayoshi menyerang Mayuzumi dan membuat lelaki itu terkapar. Ketika Imayoshi mengurusi Mayuzumi, Aomine tahu ini saatnya ia beraksi.

Aomine menerjang Hayama, membuat pistol Hayama terlempar. Kasamatsu segera mengambilnya, dan Aomine berhasil membereskan Hayama.

"Oke, disini beres," Imayoshi menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kita bisa membantu Kagami dan Tatsuya."

"Kau tidak mau membantu Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise?"

"Aku yakin mereka bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pergi sekarang."

.

.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi."

Takao berdiri disamping Midorima, yang sedang sibuk dengan senjatanya. Mereka berada di sebuah gedung kosong. Midorima yang memiliki julukan _sniper _sekarang sedang menyerang lawan mereka. Takao sendiri tidak menyangka Midorima sehebat itu, bisa membidik dengan tepat dalam cuaca seburuk ini.

Brak

Takao langsung menoleh, dilihatnya pintu ruangan tersebut didobrak. Yang mendobraknya merupakan dua lelaki yang memegang pistol.

"Ketahuan juga ya," Ujar Takao mengambil pistolnya. "Kau bisa membantuku?"

Midorima menembak sasarannya yang berada di gedung sebelah. Lalu ia berdiri, "Ya, ayo hadapi mereka."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Saat Midorima dan Takao menyerang, Izuki dan Moriyama juga tidak tinggal diam. Pertarungan adu tembak terjadi di gedung tersebut.

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Midorima pada Takao.

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beberapa jebakan di lantai atas. Kita hanya harus membawa mereka."

"Mengerti."

Mereka berdua berlari menuju tangga dan naik secepat mungkin. Lawan mereka mengejar tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Oke, mereka mengikuti. Sekarang tinggal kita membawa mereka pada jebakannya."

Saat Izuki dan Moriyama sampai ke lantai atas, mereka melihat Takao dan Midorima berdiri agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Tidak bisa kemana-mana ya?" tanya Izuki.

"Sebenarnya," Takao mengangkat bahu, "Yang tidak bisa kemana-mana itu kau. Midorima!"

Midorima menembak sebuah alat yang berada di atas Izuki dan Moriyama. Alat tersebut merupakan bom rakitan.

"Begitu bom itu meledak, bom yang lain akan ikut meledak, dan mereka akan jatuh ke lantai dasar," Jelas Takao.

"Darimana kau dapat bom itu?"

"Kau harus meminta dari orang tua Tatsuya. Ngomong-ngomong ini artinya kita berhasil?"

"Mungkin. Kita harus cek ke bawah."

* * *

Chapter nine!

Maaf ya Akira telat mengupdate, karena banyak tugas dan sebagainya. Akira minta maaf *bow*

Anyway, Akira juga mengucapkan Happy Valentine *telat*

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10: Now or Never

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 10: Now or Never**

Hyuga ada di ruang rapat saat Kuroko datang.

"Kuroko, aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Ujar Hyuga.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu," Kata Kuroko. Hyuga mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya Kuroko, kita harus hati-hati. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengambil batu berlian itu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah batu berlian biru yang terletak di meja rapat.

Saat Hyuga hendak mengambil berlian tersebut, tiba-tiba Akashi menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" Hyuga tampak sangat terkejut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Kise muncul dibelakang Akashi.

"Pedang itu," Hyuga menatap pedang yang dipegang Kise.

"Hyuga-san batu berliannya," Ujar Kuroko. Hyuga segera tersadar.

Akashi dan Kise segera menyadari keberadaan berlian tersebut dan segera berlari untuk mengambilnya. Hyuga dan Kuroko juga berusaha mengambilnya.

Namun Akashi lebih cepat, ia mengambil berlian itu terlebih dahulu.

Akashi segera mundur, takut kalau Hyuga ingin merebutnya. Namun tiba-tiba Kiyoshi muncul dibelakangnya dan mengambil berlian tersebut.

"Kiyoshi! Tepat pada waktunya," Hyuga bernafas lega.

Kiyoshi menyerahkan berlian itu pada Hyuga. Saat hendak memberikannya, Akashi tiba-tiba menyerang Kiyoshi.

Saat Kiyoshi sedang sibuk dengan Akashi, Kise hendak menyerang Hyuga yang langsung mundur selangkah.

"Kuroko ambil ini," Hyuga melempar berlian itu pada Kuroko. Ia berharap Kuroko bisa melidungi berlian tersebut.

Namun harapannya salah. Kuroko tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan berlian tersebut pada Kise yang segera menghancurkan berlian tersebut.

"Kuroko..Selama ini kau," Hyuga tampak shock.

"Maaf Hyuga-san. Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah berpihak padamu," Ujar Kuroko.

"Begitu ya, sayangnya aku punya rencana cadangan. Kalian tahu sesuatu? Berlian itu, hanya sebagian dari berlian yang asli," Ujar Hyuga.

"Itu artinya, masih ada setengah dari jumlah _Niger_ seluruhnya di dunia ini."

"Benar sekali," Hyuga sekarang terlihat puas, "Potongan berlian yang lain berada di tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa kalian temukan. Selamat mencari."

Setelah Hyuga mengatakan hal tersebut, kelompok Tatsuya datang.

"Kami sudah menelpon polisi. Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana sekarang."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kiyoshi yang sudah dikalahkan Akashi. "Masih ada anggota kami yang lain."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsuya. "Beberapa dari kalian sudah kami kalahkan, dan semua anggota kalian yang berada di luar markas ini sudah ditangkap polisi."

"A..Apa?"

"Kau sudah kalah."

Tak lama setelah itu para polisi datang. Mereka menangkap semua anggota Seirin yang ada. Untunglah, semuanya tampak berhasil mengalahkan Seirin.

"Dimana Haizaki?" tanya Kise saat menyadari kalau lelaki itu tidak ada.

"Dia? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," Jawab Akashi.

Kise punya perkiraan dimana Haizaki berada saat itu. Karena itu ia pergi menuju ruangan tempat pertarungannya dengan Kasuga.

"Haizaki! Astaga," Ujar Kise. Haizaki tampak habis bertarung dengan sejumlah _Niger_. Bisa ditebak, _Niger_ tersebut mati mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sesadis itu," Ujar Kise. Haizaki tertawa, "Berarti kau belum tahu diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Kemana anggota Seirin yang kau lawan? Sudah ditangkap polisi?"

"Ya. Sebelum ditangkap, ia sempat menyuruh sejumlah _Niger _untuk menyerangku. Dan inilah hasilnya," Jawab Haizaki.

"Ayo pergi. Semuanya berada di luar."

"Kise, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hah, apa?"

"Anggota Seirin yang kau lawan tadi..Itu kakakmu?"

Kise mengangguk, "Ya, itu kakakku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kasuga Ryuhei."

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, mengapa nama marga kalian berbeda?"

"Oh itu," Kise tertawa kecil lalu mulai melangkah keluar "Kalau itu, tanyakan saja pada orang tuaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi aneh ya? Biasanya saudara kandung memiliki marga yang sama."

Haizaki diam, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tapi hal itu memang aneh. Biasanya kan setiap keluarga memiliki marga yang sama.

"Jangan melamun saja. Ayo pergi."

"Ah, iya."

.

.

"Semua anggota Seirin sudah ditangkap kecuali satu orang."

"Satu?" tanya Tatsuya. "Siapa dia?"

"Shun Izuki. Ia kabur saat polisi datang. Saat ini kami masih belum menemukannya."

"Begitu. Terima kasih."

Tatsuya keluar dari kantor polisi dengan wajah kecewa. Masih ada satu orang lagi. Mereka masih belum aman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

Tatsuya menoleh, teman-temannya ternyata menunggunya.

"Ada satu orang yang kabur. Namanya Shun Izuki," Jawab Tatsuya.

"Aku yakin polisi akan menemukannya. Optimis saja," Hibur Takao.

Tatsuya mengangguk. "Ya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan pulang ke Jepang?"

"Ya. Besok kami akan berangkat. Kami akan menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu, meski sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi wamil," Jawab Akashi.

"Benar juga. Sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa _Niger_ yang tersisa. Sudah saatnya kalian kembali ke kehidupan kalian yang lama."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya ya Tatsuya-kun. Terima kasih juga untuk yang lain," Ujar Kuroko.

"Kalian kesini lain kali ya," Ujar Takao.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berenam sudah siap untuk berangkat. Pesawat akan berangkat siang nanti.

"Menurutmu ini sudah selesai?" tanya Kuroko.

"Menurutku tidak. Ini hanya jeda," jawab Akashi. Ia merapikan barang-barangnya, "Kita masih harus mencari keberadaan batu berlian itu jika ingin benar-benar tuntas."

"Kalau itu aku setuju Akashi-kun," Ujar Kuroko.

"Salah satu anggota Seirin, Shun Izuki itu juga masih berkeliaran. Kita harus berhati-hati," Kata Akashi.

"Ya."

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Saat ini kita bisa beristirahat dari segala kekacauan ini.," Ujar Akashi. Ia mengangkat tasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

* * *

Ten Chapter..

Well, Akira mau tanya. Menurut para readers, fic ini sudah selesai atau belum? Apa fic ini berakhir disini, atau masih ada hal yang harus diselesaikan?

Akhir kata, Thank you bagi yang sudah mendukung dan menyemangati Akira sampai saat ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu...


	11. Chapter 11: This Is Not The End

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 11: This Is Not The End**

_2 years later_

Seorang petugas penjara di daerah tersebut mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya. "Jadi kau mau mengunjungi salah satu tawanan disini?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk. Ia memakai topi, dan selalu menunduk.

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Petugas itu membawa lelaki tersebut menuju penjara bawah tanah. Penjara tersebut sangat tidak nyaman. Lampu yang dipasang disana reman-remang, menimbulkan suasana yang sangat tepat untuk penjara.

Sesampainya di penjara yang menahan anggota inti Seirin, lelaki itu berhenti.

"Ayo terus," Ujar petugas itu.

Tidak disangka, lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap. Bom asap jenis itu merupakan benda yang langka, karena benda tersebut tidak dapat dideteksi oleh alat keamanan.

Seketika penjara itu dipenuhi oleh asap. Saat penjaga tersebut sedang lengah, lelaki tersebut merebut kunci penjara darinya.

Lelaki itu lalu menghajar petugas tersebut sampai pingsan. Ia memegang kuncinya_, Bom itu bertahan hingga beberapa menit. Aku harus cepat_, Pikirnya.

Ia membuka sel yang menahan anggota Seirin.

"Izuki. Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan datang," Ujar Hyuga.

"Ya. Ayo cepat," Izuki membuka pintu sel tersebut. Saat ia membuka sel Kasuga, lelaki itu tampak bergeming sebentar.

"Kasuga, ayo," Ujar Hyuga. Kasuga tersentak, lalu keluar.

Setelah semua anggota inti Seirin bebas, mereka segera kabur.

Izuki telah menyiapkan semuanya sehingga mereka dapat kabur dengan mudah. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil Izuki.

"Pakai ini," Izuki menyerahkan beberapa pakaian.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Koganei.

"Yang pasti jauh dari sini. Kita pergi ke Amerika," Jawab Izuki.

.

.

"Aku senang kau datang kesini Kagami. Tidak, mulai sekarang kupanggil kau Taiga saja ya?" Ujar Tatsuya.

Kagami mengangguk sambil melahap burger miliknya. "Apa saja boleh."

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Kagami sedang berada di tempat Tatsuya kali ini. Sudah dua tahun semenjak ia pulang ke Jepang dengan keenam temannya yang lain. Sekarang mereka berada di restoran burger kesukaan Kagami.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar mereka? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Tatsuya. Ia tidak ikut makan, hanya memesan segelas _milkshake_.

"Mereka baik," Jawab Kagami. "Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara kembali ke rumah mereka. Berkumpul dengan orang tua mereka dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Aomine kembali ke apartemennya. Sedangkan Kise dan Akashi kembali ke rumah mereka."

"Begitu. Senang mendengarnya," Ujar Tatsuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan potongan berlian yang lain?"

"Itu, setelah mencari di seluruh markas Seirin, ada beberapa petunjuk yang dapat ditemukan. Aku berpikir untuk menghubungi mereka semua dan berunding bersama." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tatsuya mendengar _communicator_nya berbunyi.

Tatsuya menyalakan _communicator_nya. "Halo, ada apa? Apa, kau serius? Baiklah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Kabar buruk," Tatsuya menggeleng sedih, "Kau ingat anggota Seirin yang kabur waktu itu? Shun Izuki?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Ia berhasil membebaskan anggota Seirin yang lain."

"Apa?!" Seru Kagami sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja, membuat yang lain menoleh padanya. "Eh, maaf," Ujarnya lalu kembali duduk.

"Itu benar. Kemarin Izuki datang ke penjara dan berhasil membebaskan mereka. Dengan cara paksa tentunya," Jelas Tatsuya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kagami.

"Menghubungi mereka berenam tentu saja," Tatsuya menyalakan kembali _communicator_nya.

.

Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sedang makan bersama di salah satu restoran. Hanya mereka bertiga, karena sisanya tidak dapat pergi.

"Hari-hari ini berjalan terlalu tenang," Keluh Aomine. "Tidak ada petualangan seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Tidak seru."

"Bukankah ini jauh lebih baik Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko. "Aku lebih suka seperti ini dibanding harus kejar-kejaran dengan anggota Seirin. Apalagi aku harus berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau memang berlawanan denganku Kuroko," Balas Aomine. Sementara mereka memulai perdebatan kecil, Murasakibara malah asyik memakan makanannya.

"Kuroko," Panggil Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik tenang seperti ini Aomine-kun," Jawab Kuroko.

"Bukan itu. _Communicator_mu menyala," Aomine menunjuk communicator Kuroko.

"Eh apa?" Kuroko mengambil _communicator_nya. Tertulis nama Tatsuya disana.

Ada apa dia memanggilku? Pikir Kuroko.

"Halo?"

"Kuroko?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Baiklah. Semua temanmu ada disitu?"

"Tidak semua. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Akashi-kun tidak ada."

"Oke, aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti. Dengar Kuroko, kita punya keadaan yang gawat."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pencarian berlian itu?"

"Ada sedikit. Salah satu anggota Seirin, Shun Izuki telah membebaskan teman-temannya dari penjara."

"Apa?"

"Sulit dipercaya bukan?"

"Lalu apa kau punya rencana?"

"Kalian semua harus pergi kesini, lalu kita rundingkan. Itu rencanaku."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba bicarakan dengan yang lain. Juga dengan orang tuaku."

"Baik. Terima kasih Kuroko."

Kuroko mematikan _communicator_nya.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan tegang Kuro-chin," tanya Murasakibara.

"Seirin..Mereka kembali," Jawab Kuroko.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Kuroko?" tanya Aomine.

"Teman mereka yang kabur membebaskan anggota Seirin yang lain," jawab Kuroko.

"Gawat kalau begini! Kita harus hubungi Tatsuya."

"Tadi dia yang menghubungiku Aomine-kun. Dia bilang kita harus pergi kesana dan berunding."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Secepatnya. Juga setelah ia sudah memberitahu yang lain."

.

"Senang kau datang kesini Midorimacchi! Kukira kau pergi dengan yang lain ssu," Ujar Kise.

"Aku hanya diminta mengantarkan barang ini," Jawab Midorima menunjuk dua buah _bento _yang dibungkus rapi.

"Terima kasih Shintarou," Ujar Akashi.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di rumah Akashi dan Kise. Sebenarnya Akashi dan Kise tidak dapat pergi karena hari itu mereka berencana untuk membersihkan rumah mereka. Namun tak disangka Midorima datang mengantarkan _bento_. Rupanya ia juga tidak pergi.

"Oh ya Kise, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Midorima.

"Eh perasaanku? Eng..bagaimana ya?"

"Maksudku perasaanmu yang hampir mirip ramalan itu Kise," Ujar Midorima. Kemarin ini Akashi telah memberitahu yang lain soal hal ini.

"Memangnya kenapa ssu?"

"Sebab _feeling-_ku tidak enak."

"Ryouta mengatakan padaku kalau perasaannya tidak enak tadi pagi," Ujar Akashi. Midorima menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ya. Dan disertai mimpi. Warna dalam mimpinya adalah hitam."

"Hitam?" Ulang Midorima. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sesuatu yang kelam, jahat mungkin?" tanya Kise. Ia sendiri tak yakin.

"Mungkin saja."

"Kau tidak pergi makan dengan yang lain?" tanya Akashi mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin," jawab Midorima.

"Kalau begitu kau datang kesini untuk membantu kami bersih-bersih ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Tidak Kise. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya mengantarkan _bento_ itu. Sekarang aku pergi dulu," Baru saja Midorima membuka pintu, _communicator_ Akashi berbunyi.

Midorima menutup pintu, "Dari siapa itu?"

"Himuro," Jawab Akashi. "Tidak biasanya ia menghubungiku."

Akashi meletakkan _communicator_nya di atas meja, agar semua bisa mendengarnya.

"Halo, Akashi?"

"Ya Himuro. Ada apa?"

"Apa Kise ada disana juga?"

"Ya. Dia ada disini, ikut mendengarkan. Ada Shintarou juga."

"Bagus. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Anggota Seirin yang kabur, Shun Izuki.. Dia membebaskan anggota Seirin yang lainnya."

"Begitu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan Himuro?"

"Eh? Ah iya," Tatsuya agak terkejut dengan balasan Akashi. Lelaki itu tidak tampat terkejut sama sekali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Himuro?" Ulang Akashi.

"Rencanaku adalah kalian kesini dan kita akan berunding."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesini?"

"Hah? Eh itu..Aku."

"Tidak aku bercanda. Tentu saja kalau disana kau bisa bertanya dengan petugas kepolisian disana. Kami akan berangkat secepatnya."

"Ah baiklah. Akan kuatur penerbangannya."

Akashi mematikan _communicator_nya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Akashi? Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Midorima.

"Secepatnya. Aku yakin yang lain juga sudah tahu mengenai hal ini," jawab Akashi.

"Jadi akan ada petualangan seperti 2 tahun yang lalu ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Bisa jadi, iya," Akashi dan Midorima mengangguk.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya."

* * *

Next Chapter!

Akira sudah membaca respon reader mengenai pertanyaan Akira kemarin. Karena itu fic ini akan berlanjut, terima kasih untuk semuanya ya!

Thank you...


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

Setelah keenam lelaki itu sampai, Tatsuya dan Kagami segera mengajak mereka ke rumah Tatsuya. Disana, Tatsuya memberikan sebuah file.

"Setelah semua anggota Seirin kabur, tampaknya mereka akan berencana untuk mengamankan potongan batu berlian tersebut. Bisa juga mereka menyusun rencana yang lain," Kata Tatsuya.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi.

"Menurut file yang ada di tangan Kuroko, seharusnya potongan berlian itu berada di suatu tempat di Amerika," Jawab Kagami.

"Atas dasar apa kalian mengatakan begitu?" tanya Midorima.

"Dikatakan kalau Seirin selama ini rutin pergi ke Amerika setiap beberapa minggu sekali. Bisa dibilang mereka punya sesuatu disana. Bisa jadi mereka punya teman disana."

"Memangnya tidak ada kemungkinan di tempat lain? Bukannya Seirin itu beroperasi di Eropa?"

"Kemungkinan lain? Bisa jadi. Tapi kemarin ini ditemukan bukti lain."

"Bukti?"

"Pesan dari _communicator_ ketua Seirin, Hyuga Junpei."

"Apa pesannya?"

"Pesan kepada salah satu anggotanya. _Kiyoshi, kau sudah sampai di Amerika? Kalau sudah cepat kau cek keberadaan 'itu'. Jangan lupa kunjungi seseorang. Kau tahulah siapa_."

"Ya ampun, kenapa kita selalu mendapat petunjuk dengan mudah?" Gumam Kuroko.

"Oke. Kalau begitu sudah jelas, kita harus ke Amerika," Ujar Aomine.

"Tidak semudah itu. Amerika itu luas, kota mana yang ia datangi?" tanya Akashi.

Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya, "New York, mungkin?"

"Eh? Kok bisa?" Kise menatap Murasakibara. Jarang sekali temannya yang satu ini ikut berpikir.

"Yah, New York itu kota pertama yang diserang _Niger_ kan? Kemungkinan besar markas mereka bertempat disana," Jelas Murasakibara.

"Hmm..Bisa jadi. Tapi aku jadi penasaran, kenapa harus New York?" Ujar Akashi.

"Karena New York adalah kota besar. Itu artinya jika mereka menyerang New York, seluruh dunia akan melihatnya. Tidak akan ada bedanya kalau mereka menyerang desa pedalaman," Jelas Midorima, "Mungkin," Tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya harus pergi ke New York kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu Aomine-kun. Jika kita sudah sampai di New York, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yah..Mencari keberadaan Seirin?"

"Caranya?"

Aomine terdiam.

"Nah, saatnya menghubungi Takao. Bukan begitu Tatsuya?" tanya Kagami.

"Ya. Ia mungkin punya informasi menarik."

"Informasi? Kau menyuruh ia melakukan apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau koneksiku tidak hanya di daerah Eropa?"

"Seingatku tidak."

"Aku punya koneksi di Amerika. Dan informan terpercayaku, Takao Kazunari sedang menyelidiki hubungan Amerika dengan Seirin."

"Kapan kau akan menghubunginya?" tanya Akashi.

"Secepatnya, tentu saja."

Keesokan harinya, Takao datang dengan bersemangat.

"Ada apa Takao?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalian akan senang mendengarnya. Aku punya informasi menarik," jawab Takao. Senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Cepat katakan."

"Aku menemukan siapa orang yang dimaksud ketua Seirin tersebut. Ia berada di New York saat ini."

"Berarti Murasakibara-kun benar," Ujar Kuroko. "Tempatnya memang di New York."

"Orang tersebut bernama Hitomi Kano. Ia merupakan pekerja kantoran, namun sebenarnya ia juga berprofesi sebagai pedagang gelap. Beberapa tahun lalu, ia mulai bekerja sama dengan Seirin. Ia menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Seirin di Amerika," Jelas Takao.

"Hebat seperti biasa," Puji Tatsuya. "Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kalau menurut pendapatku, kita pergi untuk mengunjungi Hitomi tersebut. Kita korek informasi darinya, entah dengan cara kasar atau baik," Usul Takao.

"Ide yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku," Ujar Kagami. "Bagaimana?"

"Cara kasar atau cara baik. Menurutku lebih baik cara yang kasar," Kata Kuroko.

"Karena kemungkinan besar Seirin sudah memberitahunya mengenai kita sehingga jika kita berpura-pura baik mungkin malah kita yang masuk jebakan mereka. Bukan begitu ssu?"

"Tepat seperti katamu, Kise-kun," Balas Kuroko.

"Cara kasar. Serang, culik, interogasi. Bagaimana?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak semudah itu Aomine. Memangnya ia tidak bisa melawan? Bagaimana kalau ia malah lebih hebat dari kita semua? Bagaimana ka-"

"Cukup Taiga," Potong Akashi. Ia menatap Aomine, "Intinya Daiki, kita tidak bisa menyerangnya begitu saja tanpa persiapan."

Aomine terdiam. Perasaannya saja atau memang semua yang ia ucapkan selalu salah?

"Menurutku lebih baik kita masukkan semacam obat bius kedalam minuman atau makanannya," Usul Murasakibara. Lelaki yang satu ini memang selalu mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Ide bagus. Mengapa tidak kita serang saat ia sedang lengah? Di rumahnya saat pagi buta atau saat ia kelelahan bekerja?" tanya Kagami.

"Apa-apaan ide itu Taiga. Aku tidak setuju denganmu," Bantah Tatsuya.

"Aku juga tidak setuju Kagami-kun. Itu terlalu jahat," Ujar Kuroko.

"Jahat apanya. Itu kan memanfaatkan keadaan," Gumam Kagami.

"Apa ada ide lain?" tanya Akashi. "Jika tidak, kita akan menggunakan cara Atsushi."

"Baiklah. Cara Murasakibara saja," Ujar Midorima setuju.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya harus berangkat ke New York bukan?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengeluarkan salah satu koleksi pesawat pribadimu lagi," ujar Kagami.

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Memang itu mauku."

.

.

"Hei Hyuga..Memangnya musuh kita kali ini berbahaya ya?"

"Bukan hanya berbahaya. Mereka juga pintar," jawab Hyuga. "Kau harus hati-hati Hitomi. Bisa-bisa kau jadi target mereka."

"Coba saja kalau mereka berani," ujar Hitomi.

"Tapi lebih baik kau jangan sampai lengah. Besok kita akan melakukan sesuatu dan kau jangan sampai lengah."

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau datang kesini dengan semua anggota intimu? Malam-malam pula."

"Untuk memeriksa keadaan 'itu'. Aku khawatir mereka berusaha mengambilnya."

"Tidak akan. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa menemukannya," jawab Hitomi. "Lagipula potongan berlian itu tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan pedang _Gris_."

"Kalau itu kau benar," Hyuga mengangguk. "Masalahnya sampai sekarang kita masih belum bisa menemukan senjata itu. Terus terang aku agak khawatir."

"Panah _Rouge_, ya. Oh ya Hyuga, apa yang mau kalian lakukan sekarang? Setelah memeriksa keadaan berlian itu tentunya."

"Mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Sekaligus mencari keberadaan panah tersebut."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, yang merupakan ruang kerja Hitomi. Anggota Seirin saat ini memang sedang berada di rumah Hitomi. Rumah Hitomi tidak terlalu luas, namun memiliki banyak ruangan rahasia.

"Hitomi, kau merasa ada yang mengikuti kita?" tanya Hyuga.

"Eh? Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Mungkin. Tapi sedari tadi aku merasa ada yang mengikuti," ujar Hyuga sambil menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hyuga kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada siapapun," kata Hyuga.

"Sudah kubilang kan," balas Hitomi.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah dibalik pintu, Kasuga Ryuhei sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Panah _Rouge_ ya," Ujarnya pelan lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Jadi, karena sekarang sudah malam kalian harus tidur. Kamarnya sesuka kalian," ujar Tatsuya. Yang lain mengangguk.

Sesampainya di New York, hari sudah larut malam. Karena itu mereka semua bergegas tidur. Ada banyak hal menanti mereka esok hari.

Kise sedang bersiap untuk tidur ketika melihat _communicator_nya menyala. Ia segera mengambilnya.

"Malam-malam seperti ini. Orang tidak dikenal pula ssu," gerutu Kise.

"Halo."

"Lama tidak berbicara denganmu, Kise."

"Eh?" Sejenak Kise terdiam, memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar. Suara itu..terasa sangat familier. "Kasuga-nii?"

"Yah, kau pasti kaget aku menghubungimu malam-malam seperti ini ya."

"Apa yang Kasuga-nii lakukan? Lagipula darimana kau bisa mengetahui _communicator_ku?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Tapi setelah dua tahun tinggal di penjara, aku merenungkan semua perbuatanku. Dan aku merasa kalau semua yang kulakukan selama ini salah. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kalian berdua saat itu. Tidak seharusnya juga aku bergabung dengan Seirin."

"Kasuga-nii. Jadi sekarang kau membantu kita?"

"Bisa dibilang iya. Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau ingat penculikan Akashi menggunakan _communicator_ Kuroko? Aku juga mengambil kode _communicator_mu. Lalu aku akan tetap berada di Seirin. Begitu ada informasi, akan aku beritahukan padamu. Namun jangan beritahu kalau kau mendapat informasi ini dariku. Masih belum waktunya."

"I-iya. Bagaimana dengan Akashicchi?"

"Jika ia tidak bertanya maka jangan beritahu. Mengerti?"

"Iya."

"Ne, Kise. Maaf ya untuk selama ini. Aku telah menjadi kakak yang buruk bagimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kasuga-nii tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kise, kau menangis? Sifat cengengmu belum berubah juga ya."

"Ha-habis aku senang ssu. Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kasuga-nii. Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau berada di pihak lawan. Lalu kau mengalah padaku."

"Haha iya juga ya. Aku jadi ingat."

"Benar kan."

"Oh ya Kise. Kalian belum mempunyai rencana apa-apa bukan?"

"Eng itu," Sejenak Kise ragu apa ia harus memberitahukan pada kakaknya. Lagipula belum tentu kakaknya benar-benar berpihak padanya bukan? Meskipun tadi ia sempat merasa kakaknya benar-benar telah berubah.

"Belum ada."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok malam bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

"Untuk apa Kasuga-nii?"

"Ada informasi menarik yang ingin kuberikan. Akan lebih baik jika kuberikan secara langsung. Jadi tunggu aku besok malam pukul 10 di Central Park. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne, Kasuga-nii."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

Kasuga tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

Hitomi Kano adalah karakter OC. Lalu panah Rouge berasal dari bahasa Perancis yang berarti merah.

Thank you..


	13. Chapter 13: New Ally

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course

Main Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: How to Survive**

**Chapter 13: New Ally**

Keesokan malamnya, sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Kasuga, Kise pergi menuju Central Park. Saat itu pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan semua temannya telah tidur – atau setidaknya berada di dalam kamar masing-masing.

Kise berjalan mengendap-endap melewati kamar teman-temannya. Ia bernafas lega ketika sampai di luar rumah Tatsuya. Ia berjalan menuju Central Park dengan pelan, karena saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan lebat.

Setibanya disana, Kise belum melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Kasuga. Ia meraba sakunya sendiri, memeriksa apakah pistol miliknya masih berada disana. Ia membawa pistol itu untuk berjaga-jaga, karena siapa tahu Kasuga berbuat macam-macam. Yah..siapa tahu? Kise belum mempercayai kakaknya sepenuhnya, meskipun ia tidak yakin dapat menembak kakaknya sendiri – apalagi di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar datang."

Kise menoleh. Tangannya memegang erat pistol di sakunya. Ia melihat Kasuga berdiri di hadapannya. Kasuga sendiri tidak membawa payung. Ia memakai jaket yang tampak basah oleh air hujan. Meski hujan turun lebat, Kise dapat melihat Kasuga tersenyum padanya.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit, Kasuga-nii," canda Kise. Ia tertawa sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf…kau tahu tidak mudah menyelinap keluar malam-malam seperti ini," balas Kasuga. "Bicara mengenai menyelinap, kau tidak ketahuan siapa-siapa bukan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kise. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pistolnya, karena Kasuga tidak tampak seperti ingin menyerangnya.

"Baguslah. Jadi mengenai apa yang ingin kubicarakan," Kasuga terdiam sebentar, menatap hujan yang tengah turun dengan lebat. "Sepertinya aku ingin membuka sedikit rahasia Seirin kepadamu."

Kise menatap Kasuga dengan pandangan curiga. Melihatnya, Kasuga tertawa. "Kau bisa percaya padaku Kise. Bagaimana kalau begini..seandainya aku berbohong kepadamu, pertemuan kita berikutnya kau boleh membunuhku."

"Baiklah..baiklah aku percaya. Tapi jangan berbicara soal membunuhmu. Aku mungkin tidak sanggup melakukannya ssu," ujar Kise.

Kasuga tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Mengenai Seirin, kau tahu mereka memiliki koneksi di kota ini bukan? Yang bernama Hitomi Kano. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut coklat tua yang memakai kacamata. Selengkapnya aku yakin informan temanmu sudah memberitahukannya."

"Takaocchi?" tanya Kise pelan."Kasuga-nii mengenalnya?"

"Kau harus bilang kepada temanmu kalau ia kurang berhati-hati dalam mencari informasi. Memang ia pintar menyelidiki, tapi ia tidak pintar bersembunyi. Aku melihatnya kemarin ini sedang memata-matai Hitomi."

"Kau tidak melaporkan Takaocchi pada Hitomi kan?" tanya Kise khawatir.

Kasuga menggeleng – membuat Kise lega. "Tidak. Kembali pada topik yang sedang kubicarakan, Hitomi dan Seirin berencana untuk mengamankan potongan berlian yang tersisa. Selanjutnya mereka akan mencari panah _Rouge_, senjata yang dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan potongan berlian tersebut."

"Panah?" tanya Kise. "Berarti pedang _Gris_ sudah tidak berguna?"

"Sayangnya ya. Memang dulu pernah dikatakan kalau berlian tersebut dapat dihancurkan dengan 2 senjata. Sisi bawah berlian itu bisa dihancurkan dengan pedang _Gris_, sementara sisi atasnya menggunakan panah _Rouge_," jelas Kasuga. "Aku harap kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti," jawab Kise jengkel – memangnya ia sebodoh itu? "Masalahnya dimana potongan berlian itu dan panah _Rouge_ berada?"

"Kalau itu aku belum tahu. Kami sendiri masih mencari panah tersebut. Untuk potongan berlian tersebut, Hyuga belum memberitahukannya pada kami. Lalu," Kasuga menatap Kise serius, "Kalau kalian berencana untuk menangkap Hitomi…menurutku sebaiknya kalian lupakan rencana itu. Meski aku belum lama mengenalnya, aku tahu dia orang yang kuat. Dia juga tidak sebodoh itu, dan sangat kejam dalam pertarungan. Aku hanya khawatir bukan dia yang masuk dalam perangkap kalian, melainkan kalian yang masuk dalam perangkapnya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami berusaha menangkapnya, Kasuga-nii?" tanya Kise bingung. "Dan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana pemikiranmu dan Akashi, Kise. Meskipun aku dulu meninggalkan kalian, tapi aku sudah bersama kalian bertahun-tahun. Dan kau sebaiknya mencegah rencana tersebut, meskipun itu artinya kau harus menceritakan pertemuan kita. Namun aku minta kau memberitahukannya hanya pada Akashi saja."

"Baiklah..baiklah. Padahal kemarin kau bilang jangan bilang pada Akashicchi."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kau kembali. Kau bisa sakit jika berada di tengah hujan seperti ini terlalu lama," ujar Kasuga. Sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku memakai payung Kasuga-nii. Kaulah yang perlu dikhawatirkan," balas Kise. Ia menutup payungnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kasuga. "Kasuga-nii pakai ini saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kise. Lagipula apa menurutmu anggota Seirin tidak curiga melihat payung tambahan di tempat payung mereka?" tanya Kasuga.

"Benar juga ya..Huh yang penting Kasuga-nii jangan sampai sakit," ujar Kise memakai kembali payungnya.

Kasuga tertawa lagi, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan sakit."

.

.

"Jadi sesuai rencana, kita akan berusaha menculik Hitomi dengan terbuka dan memaksanya untuk memberitahu apa yang ia ketahui," ujar Kagami saat mereka sarapan keesokan harinya. "Bukan?"

"Kubilang tidak ada acara menculik Hitomi dengan terbuka Taiga," ujar Akashi yang sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau masih mau menjalankan rencana tidak jelas milik Murasakibara?" protes Kagami. "Menurutmu bagaimana cara kita memasukan racun ke dalam makanannya?"

"Aku bilang obat bius, bukan racun Kaga-chin," komentar Murasakibara. Lelaki itu telah menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, lalu mulai memakan snack miliknya.

"Ya apapun itu," balas Kagami.

"Menurutmu apa kita lebih baik tidak menculik ataupun menginterogasinya?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya. Apa maksudmu Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Yah..mungkin kita tidak perlu menggunakannya untuk mencari informasi. Kita bisa menggunakan cara lain," ujar Kise.

"Bukannya kemarin kau setuju dengan rencana tersebut?" tanya Midorima. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menolak rencana tersebut?"

"Yah..aku," Kise tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri, dan menatap Kise. "Ryouta, ikut aku."

Kise mengikuti Akashi berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Akashi membawanya ke salah satu lorong yang agak jauh dari ruang makan, lalu ia mulai berbicara. "Jadi..apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Apa? Maksudku tidak ada ssu," jawab Kise.

"Benarkah? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu keluar kemarin malam? Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" selidik Akashi. Nadanya datar, namun tegas.

Kise terdiam. Haruskah ia memberitahukannya sekarang?

"Lalu sekarang kau menolak rencana tersebut. Rasanya itu bukan dirimu Ryouta. Apa ada yang mengatakan kau harus menolak rencana tersebut? Siapa orangnya?"

Kise terdiam lagi. Apa sekarang benar-benar saat yang tepat?

"Apa itu salah satu anggota Seirin..Kasuga Ryuhei misalnya?" tanya Akashi tepat sasaran.

"Ya itu benar. Kasuga-nii yang memberitahukannya padaku. Aku keluar untuk bertemu dengannya kemarin malam," jawab Kise. Ia menghela nafas.

"Sesuai dugaanku," ujar Akashi pelan.

"Sesuai dugaanmu Akashicchi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal di kota ini selain kami semua hanyalah Ryuhei. Dan kau tidak mungkin keluar malam-malam tanpa alasan yang jelas," papar Akashi. Kise terdiam mendengarnya. Oke, sepupunya yang satu ini memang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, mungkin.

"Baiklah Ryouta. Apa yang Ryuhei katakan padamu?" tanya Akashi.

"Dia bilang lebih baik kita menggagalkan rencana menangkap Hitomi, karena Hitomi bukan tipe orang yang kita kira," jawab Kise.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah..sepertinya dia orang yang sadis dan kejam. Juga kuat."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Ada lagi yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Rencana Seirin," jawab Kise. "Mereka mencari panah _Rouge_, senjata untuk menghancurkan potongan berlian biru tersebut. Pedang _Gris_ sudah tidak berguna lagi."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu kita hanya harus menunggu Ryuhei memberimu informasi lagi bukan?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau mempercayainya Akashicchi?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku yakin kau juga begitu bukan?"

"Tadinya," mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Tapi kemarin aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kalau ia menjebak kita."

"Tidak ada salahnya kita menunggu. Lagipula aku yakin Taiga akan puas kita tidak jadi menjalankan rencana Atsushi. Ia memprotes rencana itu sepanjang hari," ujar Akashi. Kise tersenyum mendengarnya.

Saat mereka berdua kembali berada di ruang makan, semuanya sudah menunggu mereka.

"Jadi apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Midorima datar.

"Ya. Kita tidak jadi menjalankan rencana Atsushi," jawab Akashi.

"Akhirnya," komentar Kagami dengan senang. "Aku sudah tahu rencana itu sangat tidak jelas dan tidak layak digunakkan."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Tidak. Aku lupa kalau kemarin malam aku mendapat informasi penting. Hitomi Kano adalah orang yang licik, dan kejam. Aku takut kalau kitalah yang akan masuk dalam perangkapnya. Karena itu aku berniat menggagalkannya pagi ini. Dan Ryouta membantuku mengingat hal itu," jawab Akashi.

"Oh," ujar Aomine pendek.

"Kalau begitu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Tatsuya. Pertanyaan yang sudah sangat sering diucapkan.

"Menunggu, hingga aku mendapat informasi menarik."

Meskipun semuanya penasaran, namun tidak ada yang berani bertanya darimana Akashi mendapat informasi tersebut. Juga mengapa hanya Kise yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Memang mereka memiliki hubungan saudara, namun bukan berarti Akashi hanya perlu memberitahu Kise saja kan? Memangnya Akashi tidak mempercayai mereka?

Atau Akashi memiliki maksud tersembunyi? Apapun itu, mereka harus percaya kalau Akashi mempunyai alasan yang baik di balik semua ini.

_Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan_, pikir Kuroko. _Sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin menyangkut Seirin ataupun salah satu anggota mereka yang merupakan saudara mereka. Tapi apa?_

Apapun itu, yang harus Kuroko lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Membuat waktu yang akan memberitahukannya…

* * *

Chapter 13!

Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak Akira terakhir mengupdate. Maaf atas keterlambatannya ya! Karena Akira memiliki banyak urusan di RL. Akira harap chapter ini dapat membuat kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya kembali^^

Thank you!


End file.
